Meteor Garden BakuDeku Ver
by Fellycia Azzahra
Summary: Diadaptasi dari drama legendaris Meteor Garden. Midoriya Izuku, satu-satunya mahasiswa yang tidak berasal dari keluarga konglomerat di Tokyo International University. Kehidupan perkuliahannya penuh warna akibat kehadiran grup paling ternama di sana, F4. Terlebih ketua dari grup tersebut begitu senang menganggu hidupnya. Lalu ia jatuh cinta pada salah seorang lelaki di antara mereka
1. Episode 1 Part I

_Aku merasa, sakura juga ikut mentertawakanku._

_Siapapun akan mengerti, aku memang tidak seharusnya berada di sini._

_Seluruh pandangan jatuh seolah-olah aku turun dari dunia lain._

_Langkah orang-orang yang tersedak ketika turun dari kendaraan mewah mereka. Pandangan yang tidak asing di mata. Aku paham itu._

_Tidak ada air mata. Tidak ada alasan untuk menyerah hanya karna hujaman belati yang menyeruak dari setiap tatapan orang-orang di sini.._

_Adalah dia yang memiliki luas tidak bertepi. Megah mewah, bukan makanan bagi mataku. Semua berkilau seakan-akan terukir dari lautan kristal. Mereka yang lalu-lalang bak pangeran dan permaisuri. Sebuah lukisan mata yang tidak terjangkau._

_Namun, aku ada di sini._

_Menjadi bagian dari mereka. Menghirup dan menikmati udara yang sama._

_Aku Midoriya Izuku. Rakyat jelata satu-satunya yang ada di universitas terbaik di seluruh dunia._

Meteor Garden

Present by **Fellycia Azzahra**

**My Hero Academia** belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

AU, roman, drama, komedi

_Cerita ini dibuat sebagai versi lain dari drama legendaris Meteor Garden_

_Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam hal apapun perihal pembuatan cerita ini_

**Episode 1 **

Part I

Midoriya tersandung kakinya sendiri untuk yang kesekian kali. Jika diperhatikan, mungkin telah tercetak memar di sana. Pemandangan di hadapannya telah menjadi bius. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan napasnya lagi.

Iris hijau jernih bergulir ke atas mengikuti sesuatu yang besar semampai, menjulang ke atas bagai tiada tepi. Gedung yang disebut-sebut dapat mencakar langit itu juga telah sukses mencakar matanya. Midoriya sesak napas.

"Apa itu sejenis gedung satelit?" gumamnya. Memandang kosong pada balok-balok kaca yang menjadi cangkang bagi gedung di hadapannya. "Tinggi mereka tidak masuk akal."

Sepeda tua kembali digiringnya perlahan. Meminta maaf karena kepalanya masih tidak bisa berhenti berputar-putar takjub. Banyak orang lalu lalang melewati, mengamati Midoriya yang seperti bebek dalam kerumunan angsa di sini.

"Sepuluh—tidak, luasnya dua puluh kali lipat kompleks rumahku."

Itu yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak tadi. Kampus ini seperti sebuah kota mini. Dipimpin dua gedung pencakar langit dan gedung-gedung mewah lain yang tidak kalah besar. Tempat parkir mobil otomatis, taman bunga super luas, lapangan _golf_ raksasa, kafe, bahkan restoran. Midoriya yang isi kepalanya hampir hilang hanya bisa terngaga.

Ia semakin tampak bodoh ketika menyaksikan sendiri gedung parkir mobil otomatis yang melegenda itu, sungguhan bekerja secara otomatis. Hanya terlihat seperti gedung biasa jika dari kejauhan. Namun di dalamnya terdapat satu tiang katrol yang menarik ke atas mobil-mobil mewah milik mahasiswa, menempatkan mereka sesuai dengan serinya. Semakin terbaru seri itu, semakin bagus tempat yang diberikan.

Midoriya berusaha menelan alunan halus melodi _orchestra_ yang diputar lembut dari dalam gedung demi mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Mereka memberlakukan gedung parkir otomatis karena seluruh penghuni tempat ini memakai mobil yang selalu berganti-ganti, dengan kadar kemewahan yang menyesakkan dada. Demi menjaga keamanan dan kelayakan tempat ini, fasilitas itulah solusi terkini.

Jangan tanya dari mana Midoriya mengetahui seluruh informasi itu. Berterimakasih lah terhadap stasiun televisi kesayangannya yang setiap minggu menayangkan segala aktivitas universitas ini.

Di tengah-tengah halaman luas, air mancur besar berbentuk tiga malaikat kembar berdiri dengan indahnya. Guci-guci dalam genggaman mereka memuntahkan air ke dalam kolam kaca yang tertanam di tanah. Di situlah Midoriya rehat sejenak.

Tampak di kejauhan mobil-mobil mewah datang silih berganti. Orang-orang muncul dari dalamnya. Memamerkan serangkaian penampilan modis mereka. Perpaduan dari pakaian mahal, kulit terawat, wajah indah dan mobil mewah.

Adalah rahasia umum jika mahasiswi di universitas ini tersaji bak seorang model. Jauh dari gambaran khas mahasiswi pada umumnya yang gemar berkutat dengan buku dan kamus besar, katamata tebal serta almamater lusuh.

Mereka datang bagai permaisuri dalam drama televisi. Pakaian mahal berkilau, kacamata pelindung matahari, pelayan yang kerjanya hanya membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang putri.

Jika bukan model, maka mereka pantas disandingkan dengan _cosplayer_ kesayangan Midoriya.

Midoriya mengulas senyum. Tidak, ia bukan iri. Justru merasa bangga dan kagum. Sebentar lagi, dirinya akan satu kelas dengan orang-orang hebat seperti mereka.

Tiba-tiba ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar. Ibunya menelpon. Suara lembuh penuh kecemasan menyapanya.

"Um. Aku sudah sampai. Tidak, belum. Aku masih mencarinya."

"_Jangan lupa menelpon ibu jika terjadi apa-apa."_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu."

"_Jangan lupa makan makan siangmu, Nak."_

"Pasti, Bu."

Mereka terus berbincang. Midoriya lega ibunya menelpon. Suara wanita paruh baya itu betul-betul bisa meredakan raga gugupnya.

"_Izuku, bagaimana di sana? Apa sama dengan yang kita lihat di televisi?"_

Midoriya teringat. Ia dan ibunya adalah penggemar _Tokyo International University_. Wanita paruh baya itu selalu ingin tahu semua hal tentang universitas ini..

"Tunggu sebentar, Bu."

Midoriya menyalakan kamera ponsel. Memotret beberapa tempat untuk dikirim ke ibunya.

Terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya membuat Midoriya tidak sadar bahwa tidak jauh dari sini, ada beberapa pasang mata dengan sigap mengamati. Beberapa gadis berpakaian modis melaporkannya kepada petugas penjaga. Ia langsung menyadari itu ketika mereka dengan sorot mata jijik, melempar pandangan yang amat tajam.

Tidak berselang lama, petugas penjaga itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Tubuhnya sedikit kaku ketika lelaki dengan tubuh gagah itu berjalan mendekatinya. Terlihat mencolok dengan setelan biru-hitam serupa seragam kepolisian.

Midoriya berpamitan dan menutup telepon ibunya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Petugas penjaga yang berdiri di hadapannya itu memandang dengan tatapan _siapa-kau-dan-apa-yang-kau-lakukan-di-sini._ Midoriya berusaha tenang. Tidak perlu takut. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun di sini.

"Maaf. Saya istirahat di sini karena kelelahan."

"Sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"Saya mencari resepsionis untuk menyerahkan surat kelulusan."

Midoriya menyadari perubahan pada wajah petugas itu. Tampak terkejut untuk beberapa saat.

"Mahasiswa baru?" tanyanya.

Midoriya mengangguk.

Air wajah petugas itu semakin terlihat. Midoriya tersenyum maklum. Berduaan dengan sepeda tua di tengah-tengah kepungan mobil mewah sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Kebanyakan dari mahasiswa baru datang bersama teman atau seorang _bodyguard_, berpakaian bagus dan berwajah layaknya orang kaya. Yang jelas, berbeda jauh dengan Midoriya.

"Resepsionis di lantai 2. Gedung sebelah sana."

Midoriya terkejut hingga mendongakkan kepala. Belum sempat mengucap terima kasih, petugas penjaga itu telah lebih dulu berlalu meninggalkannya.

Ia tidak buang-buang waktu untuk segera masuk ke dalam gedung. Ada rasa gugup dan antusias yang memberatkan langkahnya. Antara takut dan tidak sabar.

Midoriya semakin dibuat pusing dengan sepeda tuanya ini. Ia harus cepat-cepat cari tempat sebelum dibuang oleh penjaga karena mengira ini barang rongsokan.

Untuk sementara, sepeda ia amankan di dekat deteran pohon cemara yang digantungi kristal. Midoriya mengambil napas panjang sambil berdoa dalam hati.

"Semoga aku tidak pingsan melihat isi dalamnya."

Doa khas orang-orang yang dalam hidupnya jarang sekali dapat masuk ke tempat-tempat mewah.

Midoriya tidak mengerti itu gedung apa, dari luar yang terlihat hanya gedung besar dengan dinding bening dari kaca.

Hal pertama yang menyapanya saat memasuki gedung mewah itu adalah sambutan hangat dari orang-orang bersegaram serba putih. Wanita-wanita dengan riasan cantik membungkukkan badan untuknya. Salah seorang dari mereka meminta Midoriya untuk rehat sejenak di penginapan mereka.

Tawaran itu membuat Midoriya sedikit berteriak. Sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian, laki-laki bersurai hijau lembut itu menolak dengan gelengan lemah. Menutupi wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Satu pelayan wanita cantik mengikuti langkahnya sambil menjelaskan berbagai fasilitas kelas atas yang tersedia di tempat ini. Mereka menyebutnya _Administration Building_. Gedung dimana tempat para tamu serta orang-orang baru, datang dan menyelesaikan segala urusannya.

Itulah mengapa ketika masuk tadi, Midoriya langsung ditawari kamar penginapan. Itu memang fasilitas utama mereka mengingat tamu dan orang-orang yang memiliki akses datang ke sini, bukanlah orang sembarangan. Kebanyakan datang dari luar negeri.

Midoriya mengatakan soal urusannya tentang resepsionis kepada pelayan yang senyumannya membuat ia gugup itu. Kemudian pelayan wanita itu mengantarnya menuju lantai dua. Midoriya salah tingkah. Melihat seleliling ruangan demi menahan gelisah.

Lantai ini memberikan fasilitas kelas elit hasil perpaduan dari desain khas hotel berbintang dengan gaya _Italian, room theater_ yang terbuka untuk umum. Nuansa glamor dengan bahan dasar marmer cokelat bergradasi. Ditambah dengan beberapa petak dinding yang permukaannya dapat berubah-ubah menampilkan cetak-cetak artistik abstrak. Midoriya dibuat merinding.

Pelayan wanita di sampingnya kembali menawarkan fasilitas _spa_. Midoriya menggeleng cepat. Alibinya ia alergi air panas.

Langkah mereka melewati rak buku raksasa yang megah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Rak buku itu tampak seperti hasil ukiran kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Namun jika diperhatikan, seluruh permukaannya terbuat dari kaca.

"Itu adalah rak buku raksasa yang menyimpan ribuan buku dari berbagai belahan dunia."

Midoriya menoleh. Pelayan wanita itu telah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa buku-bukunya boleh dipinjam?"

Pelayan wanita tersenyum. Tangannya mengarah pada sekumpulan sofa mewah artistik di salah satu sudut ruangan. "Kami telah menyediakan tempat khusus jika tuan ingin membaca buku di sini."

_T-tuan?_

"Ingin saya antar?"

Midoriya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum. Melanjutkan langkahnya namun sendirian tanpa Midoriya. Kepala hijau itu terhenti saat matanya tanpa sengaja menyaksikan sebuah pemandangan berkilau di luar sana.

Si pelayan wanita kembali menghampiri. Mengikuti pandangan Midoriya yang melihat ke luar gedung.

"Saya bisa antar jika Tuan mau ke sana."

Midoriya tersentak hingga untuk kesekian kali. Lagi-lagi wajah yang tidak berhenti tersenyum itu telah berada di sampingnya.

"A-apa itu kolam renang?"

Pelayan wanita mengangguk. "Kolam renang umum. Untuk yang khusus pria ada di bagian paling bawah. Ingin saya antarkan, Tuan?"

Perayaan kelulusan sekolah dasar adalah kali terakhir ia dan ibunya pergi bersama ke kolam renang. Perumahan mereka jauh dari tempat-tempat hiburan, membuat keluarga mereka jarang menikmati liburan.

Dan di sini, kolam renang mewah tampak menganggur tanpa penghuni bagai barang buangan. Sangat luas dan mewah. Cukup membuatnya tersenyum pahit.

Midoriya membungkukkan badan dan mengucap terima kasih kepada pelayan wanita baik hati ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari resepsionis seorang diri. Walau pelayan, Midoriya tetap tidak enak selalu terlalu dilayani seperti ini.

Pelayan wanita mengantar sampai ke sebuah _lift_. Dinding dasar _lift_ yang dilapisi batu Madam biru tua yang berkilau memantulkan penampilannya. Sungguh butut dan kacau. Jika dibandingkan, pelayan-pelayan tadi lebih rapi dan cantik ketimbang dirinya.

Midoriya bukan orang yang mudah untuk rendah diri. Namun tetap saja, digempur dengan berbagai macam perbedaan mencolok sedari tadi membuat ia sedikit malu. Ia dan tempat ini terlalu berbeda untuk disamakan.

Ia mengambil botol parfum yang dibelinya di pasar hasil racikan ibu-ibu penjual. Beraroma tidak keruan karena dicampur oleh tangan yang tidak berpengalaman. Midoriya tidak ambil pusing. Setidaknya ini bisa sedikit menyamarkan bau ketiaknya yang mulai merisaukan.

Hidungnya sudah lebih dulu mencium aroma sedap bahkan sebelum ia melepas tutup botol parfum. Bebauan lembut yang manisnya sampai ke permukaan lidah. Midoriya seperti tengah menyesap saripati bunga-bunga segar musim semi.

Aroma manis itu mengalir deras dari arah pintu _lift_ yang terbuka lebar. Tidak ada satupun pelayan yang menghampiri, tidak ada dinding berdimensi tiga, hanya ada hamparan ruangan mewah yang diisi oleh segelintir orang berpakaian formal.

Inilah lantai dua khusus mengurusi urusan administrasi dan kemahasiswaan. Penjaga yang ada lebih sedikit namun tampak lebih mengerikan. Seperti binaragawan berbalut setelan jas formal.

Midoriya tidak banyak bergerak. Matanya langsung menjangkau meja besar resepsionis di ujung sana.

Langkahnya terasa begitu panjang di sini. Selusin penjaga yang tersebar di sudut ruangan terasa memaku pandang ke arahnya. Ia berjalan dengan tidak nyaman.

Wanita cantik dengan kemeja putih berbalut jas pas badan menyapa dari meja resepsionis. Aura kedewasaan menguar dalam dirinya. Midoriya dibuat takjub.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku ingin mengambil kartu mahasiswa dan almamater," jawab Midoriya. Sebelumnya ia sudah ambil napas panjang terlebih dahulu.

Wanita itu mengangguk sopan. "Baik. Bisa tolong tunjukkan surat tanda lulus seleksi anda?"

Midoriya mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah ia siapkan dalam saku celana. Meyerahkannya kepada wanita itu dengan posisi kaki berjinjit. Terima kasih pada meja resepsionis yang seolah-olah tengah menantang tinggi badannya.

Midoriya menyudahi sesi berjinjitnya. Melihat kertasnya yang sedang diperiksa. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Jika tidak berjinjit, meja besar resepsionis yang terbentuk dari batu pualam ini hampir menelan lebih dari setengah tinggi badannya. Midoriya harus kembali berjinjit untuk bisa mengambil almamaternya nanti.

"Tidak. Kau tidak pendek, Izuku. Hanya saja meja ini yang terlalu tinggi."

Mantra ajaib yang mampu memulihkan kepercayaan dirinya.

Ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke kursi tunggu dan lebih memilih untuk berdiri di sini.

Sadar bahwa ia telah berdiri di tempat sehebat ini, membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya bergejolak. Midoriya menahan tangis.

Universitas paling mewah di seluruh dunia. Elit dari yang ter-elit. Terbaik dari jajaran terbaik. Paling bergengsi. Gedung-gedung besar pencakar langit hingga setiap detail desain terkecil, menjadi pemantas bagi menakjubkannya tempat ini.

Jika bukan karena beasiswa, seumur hidup uangnya tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membayar biaya setahun berada di tempat ini.

"Tolong periksa suratku. Aku ingin mengambil almamater dan kartu mahasiswa."

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar berdiri di sampingnya tepat sebelum ia sempat menyadari. Midoriya menggeser tubuh hingga hampir oleng.

Tubuh orang itu besar dan bagus. Otot-otot muda dalam masa pertumbuhan tercetak jelas dalam balutan kaus biru tua berlengan pendek. Jika tidak mendengar kata almamater, Midoriya tidak akan menyangka bahwa laki-laki ini juga mahasiswa baru seperti dirinya.

Niat untuk membagi sapaan antar calon mahasiswa terpaksa ia telan bulat-bulat saat tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sejumlah huruf yang berderet rapi membordir rapi tas punggung laki-laki itu.

Walau hidup penuh kesusahan, ia cukup tahu perkembangan _fashion_ yang tengah ramai digandrungi kaum muda masa kini. Salah satunya adalah _brand_ tas yang dipakai laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Midoriya masih ingat, _Hermes_ bulan ini masuk ke dalam deretan sepuluh _brand _tas paling mahal se-Tokyo.

Midoriya tersenyum paham. Ia cukup tahu diri.

"_Are?_ Midoriya-chan?"

Midoriya tersentak. Mencari sumber suara. Tidak, bukan laki-laki itu. Sebab yang barusan memanggilnya adalah suara manis seorang gadis.

Tampak sesuatu menyembul dari balik tubuh besar laki-laki di sampingnya. Punggung ramping tertutup surai hijau panjang, tubuh semampai dibalut gaun putih dipermanis riasan segar khas musim semi. Seorang gadis manis, tersenyum padanya.

Detik itu juga, Midoriya kehilangan napas.

"Tsuyu-chan!?"

Gadis itu seketika menghambur memeluk dirinya. Ia sambut dengan pelukan yang sama erat. Mereka berbagi napas sebelum saling histeris satu sama lain.

"Midoriya-chaaan!"

"Tsuyu-chaaaaaaan."

Hanya berselang beberapa detik dari pelukan itu saat Midoriya merasa seseorang menarik tubuhnya dari belakang. Terkejut bukan main untuk kali kedua, tahan napas ketika melihat wajah laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya telah ada di depan mata.

"Iida-kuuuuuun!"

"Midoriya-kun!? Kau kah itu? KAU KAH ITU, MIDORIYA-KUN!?"

"Iida-kun!"

"MIDORIYA-KUUN."

Laki-laki bernama Iida itu langsung memeluk Midoriya erat dengan kekuatan berkali-kali lipat hingga membuat wajah bulat Midoriya nyaris serupa warna rambutnya.

Asui Tsuyu menghela napas. Melepas sesi temu rindu mereka demi keselamatan salah satu nyawa temannya.

"Hentikan. Kau bisa membunuhnya."

Iida yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya hampir menangis sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Midoriya. Laki-laki maskulin itu sungguh melankolis saat ini.

"Aku sangat senang dapat bertemu denganmu di sini, Midoriya-kun!"

Midoriya mengangguk. Menata napas yang masih belum terkumpul akibat terenggut pelukan maut. Wajah laki-laki bersurai hijau manis itu tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Aku juga. Senang dapat bertemu denganmu di sini, Iida-kun."

**Next to Part II**

**. . . . . . **

**Quote for today**

"_Jika kau bersedih, lihatlah ke atas. Langit adalah obat bagi hati manusia yang terluka."_

-Midoriya Izuku.

**A/N:**

Hallo, semuanya! First, aku mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk teman-teman semua yang sudah baca cerita ini. Aku enggak minta kalian untuk like, cukup kasih sesuatu yang bisa bikin aku tau kalau kalian sudah baca cerita ini :*

Anw, perkenalan dulu, yah. Aku Fellycia Azzahra. Bole dipanggil apa aja. Tapi biasa dipanggil Felly. Salam kenal!

Ini ff bkdk pertamaku. Dan i pretty know that pair ini enggak rame ya yang bikin ff-nya. Gatau kenapa. Padahal mayor gila. Apalagi semenjak keluar trailer movie kedua BnHA itu. Yes. Yang itutuhh, yang ada scene bkdk gandengan tangan.

Aku di sini, sebagai salah satu shippers mereka, ingin mendedikasikan semua skill nulis yang aku punya untuk meramaikan pair bkdk di indonesia.

Bukan cuma nulis, aku bersama teman-teman saling berkerja keras untuk meramaikan pair kesayangan kita ini dengan buat fp bkdk pertama di indonesia!

Belum tau? Nama fp-nya **Official BakuDeku Fanspage Indonesia**. Di fp itu aku sebagai owner dan founder, memfokuskan untuk sama-sama seneng-seneng dengan dunia bkdk. Mulai dari saling share fanart dari professional bkdk fanartist, share bkdk music video, bkdk cosplay music video, ff, quotes, doujin, dan masih banyak lagi! Pokoknya, di situ enggak akan kekurangan asupan bkdk deh.

Mulai sekarang, aku bakal fokus dan prioritaskan nulis ff bkdk. Aku masih ada banyak sekali projek besar yang masih disiapkan dari sekarang.

Kamu suka bkdk? Sayang bkdk? Kepengen bisa menikmati ff bkdk lokal? Ngerasa kalau bkdk sepi di tanah air sendiri?

Gapapa. Kamu enggak sendiri. Follow aku. Karena mulai sekarang, aku bakal banyak banget nulis cerita epic bkdk! Bkdk shippers enggak akan kekurangan asupan lagi~

Satu lagi. Ff ini sudah lebih dulu dipublish di wattpad. Di sana, ada penjelasan peran/karakter disertai gambar karena ff ini basic on real drama. Jadi, peran-peran tokoh BnHA sudah aku tentukan di sana. Juga, di sana dilengkapi beberapa gambar yang bisa menjelaskan latar cerita ff ini. So, buat kalian yang kepingin baca lebih jelasnya, bisa cus ke wattpad aku, ya.

Nih, langsung copy link ini aja

story/179051267-meteor-garden-bakudeku-ver

Aku Fellycia Azzahra. Ayo, mari sama-sama kita ramaikan pasar bkdk di indonesia!


	2. Episode 1 Part II

"Aku mendapat beasiswa penuh."

Asui membelalakkan mata. Sementara Iida, terkejut hingga mengaga mulutnya.

"B-beasiswa penuh? Tapi bukankah itu sulit sekali? Aku dengar bahkan siswa lulusan _New York International High School_ banyak yang tidak lulus seleksi. Midoriya-chan—bagaimana bisa?"

Midoriya menggaruk-garuk kepala. Bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku juga tidak menyangka. Aku hanya belajar selama tiga bulan penuh. Mungkin, ini keberuntungan."

"Tidak tidak. Kalau itu Midoriya-kun, aku percaya. Siapa yang bisa meragukan pemegang olimpiade sains sekolah kita selama tiga tahun berturut-turut?"

Menoleh ke arah Iida, Midoriya mengulas senyum. "Terima kasih, Iida-kun."

"Lebih dari itu!"

Midoriya tersentak ketika Iida mencengkeram bahunya tiba-tiba.

"Lebih dari itu, Midoriya-kun! Aku sangat sangat senang sekali bisa satu kampus denganmu!"

Cengkeraman tangan Iida yang besar memenuhi bahu kecilnya. Midoriya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi wajah sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku juga sangat senang, Iida-kun."

"Sebelum itu, Midoriya-kun. Jurusan apa yang kau telah kau ambil?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh indah itu. Masih belum melepas cengkeramannya.

"Ekonomi. Setelah lulus aku berniat mengembangkan usaha ibuku. Iida-kun bagaimana?"

"KEBETULAN SEKALI."

Kembali. Jantung Midoriya dibuat hampir mencelat untuk kesekian kali.

"AKU JUGA MENGAMBIL JURUSAN EKONOMI. KALAU BEGITU KITA BISA SATU KELAS, MIDORIYA-KUN. BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA—"

Tubuh besar Iida hampir jatuh terjerembab jika tidak buru-buru berpegangan.

Asui Tsuyu menghela napas. Menendang bokong laki-laki besar cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Guncangan tidak manusiawimu itu bisa membunuh temanku. Hentikan atau kurobek celana dalammu."

Midoriya terkekeh geli. Menghampiri Iida sambil mengelus-elus bahunya. "Iida-kun baik-baik saja?"

Iida menerima uluran tangan Midoriya dengan mata berair. "M-midoriya-kun."

"Abaikan si kacamata bodoh ini." Atsui menghela napas. "Kita satu jurusan, Midoriya-chan. Aku juga Ekonomi. Apa kau sudah mengambil almamater?"

"Aku sudah menyerahkan surat kelulusanku. Tinggal menunggu."

Asui terseyum. "Sama kalau begitu."

Midoriya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia. Perasaan terasingkan akan perbedaan yang begitu besar di tempat ini perlahan sedikit berkurang. Sungguh senang. Akhirnya ia menemukan teman.

"Taukah kalian aku hampir mati kebingungan di sini. Semua berbeda. Aku hampir merasa tidak nyaman. Sungguh, seperti telah masuk ke dunia lain." Midoriya menarik napas lega.

Midoriya mengenggam kedua tangan Asui erat. "Ini betul-betul bukan lingkunganku. Aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan. Untung ada kalian."

Asui tersenyum. "Aku juga. Kita bisa terus bersama-sama di sini, Midoriya-chan."

Tidak lama kemudian almamater mereka datang. Wanita resepsionis membawakan mereka tiga _paper bag_ besar. Di dalamnya juga terdapat buku panduan mahasiswa dan sebuah kunci loker.

"Di dalamnya ada kartu mahasiswa. Nanti ketika akan menghadiri upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru, gunakan kartu itu untuk masuk ke dalam aula," jelas wanita resepsionis. Seutas senyum menawan belum pergi dari bibir tipisnya.

Mereka mengambil _paper bag_ masing-masing. Belum sempat melihat almamater, resepsionis wanita itu telah lebih dulu menganjurkan mereka untuk mencobanya di ruang ganti.

"Sebelah kanan untuk ruang ganti umum. Jika ingin ruang ganti khusus, sedikit jauh dari sini."

Iida membelalak dramatis. "Universitas ini bahkan memiliki ruang ganti khusus?" tanyanya penuh kagum. "Ada berapa ruang ganti di universitas ini? Apakah—ukhh!"

Asui memukul perut Iida sebelum laki-laki itu bicara lebih banyak. "Dimana ruang gantinya?" tanya Asui pada petugas wanita resepsionis.

"Di sebelah sana," tunjuknya ke sebuah sudut dinding berpintu warna emas. "Kami bisa mengantar jika ingin berganti di ruang khusus."

"Tidak usah. Kami di sana saja," jawab Asui cepat.

Iida dipaksa berjalan duluan oleh Asui. Laki-laki itu menenteng _paper bag_ sambil meringis merasakan sakit di perutnya.

Sementara Midoriya berjalan seiringan dengan Asui di belakang. Laki-laki dengan surai lembut itu masih menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Tidak ternilai rasanya dapat bertemu sahabat lama di tempat ini.

"Kalau diingat-ingat, terakhir kita bertemu saat kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama, ya. Tidak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu."

Asui mengangguk. Berbalik menatap laki-laki itu di sambingnya. "Midoriya-chan semakin tampan."

"B-benarkah?"

Midoriya salah tingkah hingga wajahnya memerah. Sangat sangat jarang ia mendapat pujian seperti ini. Bahkan keluar dari mulut seorang gadis cantik.

Oh, tidak. Bahkan ia tidak pernah mendapatkannya.

"Setiap pagi yang ibuku lakukan adalah berceloteh sambil membicarakan wajahku yang semakin lama semakin mirip dengannya. Tubuhku yang tidak bertambah besar. Juga mengatakan kalau aku semakin cantik."

Asui tersenyum mendengarkan. Dalam hati menahan keras untuk tidak tertawa.

"Dipuji seperti ini, sangat jarang rasanya. Apakah benar aku semakin tampan, Tsuyu-chan?"

"Tentu saja, Midoriya-chan."

Asui tidak sampai hati mengatakan bahwa ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan ibunya. Memuji teman lelaki cantik—walau memang betul-betul memiliki wajah yang cantik— sama saja dengan membunuh jiwa kelaki-lakiannya.

"Tsuyu-chan juga. Aku ingat sekali dulu tinggimu hanya sebatas bahuku, namun sekarang tinggi kita sudah sama. Tsuyu-chan cepat sekali tumbuh dewasa."

Asui mengangguk. Membalas senyum menggemaskan Midoriya. Kembali, tentu ia tidak akan tega mengatakan bahwa bukan dirinya yang tumbuh terlalu cepat, melainkan tinggi laki-laki itu yang seperti berhenti berkembang.

"Tidak mengejutkan jika yang mendapat beasiswa penuh adalah kamu. Namun tetap saja jika itu beasiswa T.I.U., aku sungguh tidak menyangka. Midoriya-chan sangat hebat."

"Terima kasih," balas Midoriya. "Ini keajaiban. Seperti kau tengah memenangkan lotre berhadiah uang jutaan yen yang diikuti oleh peserta dari seluruh dunia."

Lanjut Midoriya. Matanya menembus ke arah langit-langit. "Ini semua berkat ibuku. Aku di sini berjuang untuknya."

Atsui mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Midoriya melihat ke sekeliling. "Kemana Iida-kun?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Asui. "Mungkin sudah masuk duluan."

Mereka berdua tersentak ketika secara mendadak, pintu di depan mereka terbuka dengan suara benturan keras. Dari dalam, keluar Iida wajah berapi-api. Laki-laki berkacamata itu tersenyum lebar dengan ekspresi dramatisnya.

"Midoriya-kun, Asui-san, kalian harus melihat ini."

Atsui dan Midoriya saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa, Iida-kun?" tanya Midoriya.

"Kalian pasti mengira bahwa _Tokyo International University_ adalah universitas paling sempurna yang pernah ada. Tapi hal ini akan mengubah pikiran kalian. Aku telah menemukan satu-satunya kelemahan dari T.I.U.!"

Kau dapat mengatakan bahwa cermin adalah kaki tangan Tuhan. Kejujurannya telah terverifikasi. Boleh diadu. Namun sekarang, Midoriya merasa butuh pembuktian mengenai kejujuran itu. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya yang pendek dan kurus ini terlihat begitu tampan di depan kaca?

Midoriya tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Tersipu melihat penampilan sendiri. Ia sangat jarang bisa memuji diri sendiri di depan cermin. Karena selalu merasa tidak percaya diri, ditambah sang ibu yang selalu membumbui hari-harinya dengan pujian tidak senonoh.

Besarnya dapat dibayangkan dengan mengukur empat kali diameter rumah susunnya. Tinggi megah dengan dinding berukir-ukir. Sedikit mengherankan memikirkan ada orang yang mau bersusah payah memahat dinding seluas ini dengan pola meliuk-liuk indah. Beberapa dari mereka menyala dalam gelap. Seperti telah dilapisi emas.

Lorong luas dengan deretan pintu-pintu akan membawa pada satu ruang utama besar. Terdapat satu cermin raksasa berbingkai ukiran klasik, di sanalah Midoriya berada. Memandangi dirinya sendiri seperti orang baru lepas dari gendam.

Terlalu banyak kamar membuat mereka bingung. Akhirnya ketiganya sepakat mencoba almamater baru di ruang utama. Sangat luas, seperti bisa diisi empat ranjang besar sekaligus. Bernuansa _gold_ _classic modern_, dengan penerangan yang hanya bersumber dari lelampu hias berpenjar kekuningan. Dinding-dinding diukir halus beraroma _Latin_, menciptakan suasana penginapan kelas dunia.

"Kenapa aku bisa terlihat begitu tampan?"

Midoriya masih kagum dengan dirinya sendiri. Sementara Asui dan Iida, entah sedang meributkan apa di belakang.

"Konyol. Mengapa kau begitu bersikeras."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Asui-san. _Tokyo International University_ adalah tempat berkumpulnya para desainer terkemuka. Melihat letak lampu-lampu hias tidak beraturan seperti ini sungguh tidak T.I.U.."

"Lalu kau mau apa? Memanjat dinding tinggi ini, mencopot semua lampu hias yang ada dan memasangkan mereka kembali?"

"A-ap—" Kena telak. Iida dibuat tidak bisa bicara.

"Sudahlah. Aku pusing. Makin merasa bodoh berbicara denganmu." Asui berbalik. Meninggalkan Iida yang masih terpaku di tempat dengan wajah terkejut.

"Asui-san! Tunggu!"

Asui berjalan mendekati Midoriya. Menghiraukan laki-laki berkacamata yang meneriaki namanya di belakang sana.

"Almamater itu sangat bagus di tubuhmu, Midoriya-chan."

Midoriya sontak menoleh. Asui juga telah memakai almamaternya. "Terima kasih. Tsuyu-chan juga, cantik sekali memakai almamater itu."

Asui balas tersenyum. Memandangi Midoriya yang masih sibuk mematut diri di depan cermin. Teman hijaunya itu memiliki rambut yang halus mengembang, membingkai lembut wajah bulat bersemi-semi. Sepasang pipi ranum yang jika pemiliknya tersenyum, mengapit dua bola mata bulat hingga menjadi sipit.

Pemuda itu layaknya sebuah daun. Tampak biasa dan tidak ada yang istimewa darinya. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, daun itu memiliki begitu banyak keindahan terpendam. Serat-serat halus, warna hijau jernih, bentuk alami yang indah membuat semakin cantik saat dipandang. Setelah menemukan beberapa titik keindahan dalam dirinya, kau akan terus menemukan keindahan lain. Membuat siapapun tidak akan mampu berpaling.

Bohong jika Asui tidak iri. Dalam diri temannya itu, ia menemukan begitu banyak hal istimewa yang tidak ada dalam dirinya. Banyak orang tidak menyadari. Namun ketika telah terpesona, siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa memungkiri kecantikan seorang Midoriya.

Termasuk dirinya. Tentu, ia tidak akan mengatakan itu di depan orangnya langsung. Orang macap apa yang tega memuji cantik teman laki-lakinya?

"Astaga Midoriya-kun! Kau sangat cantik sekali!"

Asui menyesal tidak buru-buru menjahit mulut laki-laki itu tadi.

Gadis itu menendang bokong Iida tanpa belas kasihan dan menariknya menjauh dari Midoriya. Keterlaluan. Di saat ia mencoba menahan diri, pemuda ini justru terang-terangan menjatuhkan harga diri sahabatnya.

"A-aaw! Sakit, Asui-san!"

"Itu pantas untuk otak bodohmu itu."

"Kenapa kau menendang bokongku—ini sakit sekali."

Asui menghela napas. "Otakmu cerdas hingga juara di kelas namun sulit mengerti hal sekecil ini? Coba sekarang kutanya, jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba memujimu cantik, apa kau kay terima?"

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak. _Masa'_ laki-laki dibilang cantik. Itu menghina harga diriku."

Iida terdiam.

"M-maksudku itu aku. Kalau Midoriya-kun, dia kan memang sudah cantik dari lahir. K-kau juga, dulu waktu kita kecil sering memujinya cantik, kan?"

"Kau pikir sekarang sama? Midoriya-chan juga laki-laki, sama sepertimu. Punya harga diri sebagai laki-laki."

Iida kembali diam. "Lagian tubuh Midoriya-kun kecil. Dari belakang benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan."

"Kau ingin kuntendang lagi hah?"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di belakang?"

Asui dan Iida sontak diam bergetar. Tidak berani menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kupukul pantatmu kalau berani mengatakan itu lagi," bisik Asui.

Iida berdecik. "Iya iya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ricuh dari arah pintu keluar. Mereka memasang telinga, Iida sampai maju ingin memeriksa.

"Apa itu?"

Asui menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Suaranya seperti benturan keras."

"Ada yang berkelahi?" tanya Midoriya.

"Tapi siapa yang berani berkelahi di sini," ujar Iida.

"Tapi aku penasaran." Midoriya melangkah perlahan menuju pintu keluar."Apa perlu aku melihatnya?"

"Tidak, Midoriya-chan. Tidak." Cegah Asui. "Jika di antara kita ada yang harus memeriksanya, itu adalah tugas Iida."

Iida langsung menoleh. "Apa? Kok aku?"

"Lalu apa kau tega membiarkan Midoriya-chan yang mendekati perkelahian itu?"

"Y-ya tidak, sih."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, silakan." Asui mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah pintu keluar.

Iida berjalan dengan disesapi rasa takut. Laki-laki berkacamata itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara ricuh yang semakin kuat. Semakin mendekat. Kedua temannya di belakang mengekor.

Midoriya bergegas ingin melihat. Dari belakang, Asui menarik tangannya untuk tidak mendekat.

"Ada apa, Iida-kun?" tanya Asui berbisik.

"Sstt. Sini."

Asui dan Midoriya berjalan mendekat. Mereka berdua melihat sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh Iida. Ada di balik tembok, di lorong besar panjang menuju ruang utama tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Midoriya.

Iida meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Jangan berisik. Sepertinya ada yang sedang bertengkar."

Asui melongok dari sela-sela tubuh besar Iida. Gadis itu mengangkap dua orang. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan balutan jas dengan pria lain berpakaian khas pelayan. Walau tampak beda kekuatan yang begitu besar, pemuda itu tidak pandang bulu untuk terus mencaci maki.

Dengan sekali lihat Asui sudah bisa menyimpulkan. Ini perkelahian tidak adil yang sangat berat sebelah.

"_Masa'_ lawannya bapak tua begitu, sih. Payah itu anak."

Ucapan Asui membuat Midoriya semakin penasaran. Pemuda hijau itu maju sedikit demi dapat melihat secara langsung.

"Geser sedikit, Tsuyu-chan. Aku mau lihat juga."

Sahabatnya benar. Perkelahian itu sangat berat sebelah. Terlihat jelas seorang pemuda sehat tampak gagah memakai jas berdiri memaki-maki pelayan renta yang terduduk di lantai tidak berdaya.

Pemuda itu dengan santainya berteriak dan memarahi pelayan tua tiada henti. Sementara itu, pelayan tua hanya bisa berlutut dan berkali-kali mengucap permohonan maaf yang entah untuk apa.

Hanya dengan melihatnya, sudah cukup membuat hati Midoriya panas.

Mereka bertiga kembali dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara benturan keras. Seperti sesuatu telah jatuh dan pecah. Asui sampai membungkam mulut hampir berteriak. Kemudian terdengar lagi, pemuda itu memaki-maki dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa itu- Iida-kun?" Asui bergetar. Gadis itu mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Laki-laki itu menendang guci besar hingga hancur berkeping-keping." Iida menelan ludahnya. "Itu adalah guci emas _Roseidon_. Harga jualnya setara dengan mobilku."

Asui membelalak tidak percaya.

Iida mengangguk. "Tidak ada barang murah di tempat ini. Orang itu bahkan berani menghancurkan pintu keluar. Aku yakin, dia bukan orang sembarangan."

Midoriya menoleh. "Apa maksudmu, Iida-kun?"

"T.I.U. bukan tempat sembarangan. Tidak semua orang bisa berlaku semena-mena di sini. Jika bukan anak dari pemilik, mungkin orang itu adalah putra dari rektor T.I.U.."

"Apa kau tidak malu dengan semua ini, hah!?"

Raungan pemuda itu terdengar jelas sampai ke arah mereka. Iida pasang badan, merangkul Asui yang meringkuk ketakutan. Akan tetapi alih-alih mereda, segala caci-makian pemuda itu semakin menggila.

"M-maafkan kami, Tuan. S-saya akan bicarakan dengan atasan mengenai masalah ini."

"Apa jika aku tidak begini kalian akan terus membiarkannya, hah!? Kau bodoh! Minggir!"

Midoriya menutup mulut tidak percaya. Pemuda itu menendang tubuh lemah pelayan tua yang menghalangi jalannya dengan keras. Tanpa ampun, tangan pemuda itu mengambil pot bunga dan melemparkannya ke pelayan tua.

Dada Midoriya sesak. Tangannya gemetar. Almamaternya terasa panas. Siapapun pemuda itu, dia telah amat sangat keterlaluan.

Orang tua harus diperlakukan dengan lembut dan sopan. Midoriya memegang prinsip itu. Melihat ada orang yang berlaku tidak manusiawi terhadap orang tua, membuat ia merasa murka.

Pemuda misterius itu tampak berjalan penuh emosi melewati lorong besar ruang ganti. Iida beringsut mencari tempat sembunyi sambil menarik tangan Midoriya.

Sebelum itu Midoriya, sekilas, melihat kilatan dari sebuah pin emas berlogo T.I.U. terpasang di dada kiri pemuda itu.

"Ahh. Tidak, Iida-kun. Dia bukan orang penting."

Iida menatap Midoriya bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Midoriya-kun."

Midoriya tidak bisa tahan lagi. Matanya memerah memendam emosi. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah seutas pikiran, untuk membalas perlakuan tidak manusiawi pemuda tadi.

"Dia bukan orang penting. Hanya sampah yang tidak sengaja tersangkut di tempat ini."

**Next to Part III**

* * *

**Quote for today**

"_Jika kau matahari, maka aku adalah bulan. Bulan yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa mengandalkan cahaya indah dari dirimu."_

-Bakugou Katsuki.


	3. Episode 1 Part III

Asui menutup mulut, gadis itu gemetar ketakutan. Tubuhnya meringkuk mencari perlindungan dari balik badan Iida.

"K-keterlaluan."

Iida tidak lagi bisa melihat sisa-sisa jejak ruang utama besar yang sempat mereka pakai untuk mencoba almamater tadi. Isi ruang itu hancur, bersamaan dengan meledaknya emosi pemuda misterius di dalamnya.

"Di T.I.U., segala hal, bahkan hal terkecil sekalipun, adalah hasil karya tangan disainer ternama. Semua orang tahu itu, kan?"

Pemuda misterius itu tampak sengaja menyisakan lampu-lampu hias yang menempel di dinding. Sepatu kulitnya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai marmer dingin, menyeruakkan aura mencekam. Ia melangkah menghampiri pelayan tua yang terduduk tidak berdaya.

"Kudengar T.I.U. menyewa seratus arsitektur dan desainer ternama untuk seluruh pembangunnya. Lalu ini apa?"

Pelayan tua itu terbatuk-batuk merasakan kerongkongannya tersekat kuat oleh kerah kemeja. Tubuhnya ditarik paksa menghadap langsung ke kumpulan lampu hias.

"Lihat baik-baik."

Dengan terbatuk-batuk, pelayan tua itu memaksakan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing untuk mendongak ke arah jajaran lampu hias. Pemuda di belakangnya tidak peduli. Mendorong ia semakin dekat, hampir membuat hidungnya menyentuh kaca lampu.

"Puluhan lampu hias di dinding berukir? Melihat sekali saja sudah membuat pening. Ide bodoh siapa ini?"

Kemeja putih menjetak jelas jejak keringat pada hamparan punggung renta, saksi bisu tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan. Pelayan tua itu tidak menjawab. Yang terdengar hanya deru napas lemah tidak beraturan.

"Jawab aku, pak tua bodoh. Aku yakin kau cukup mengerti selera. Walau untuk ukuran pelayan tidak berguna sekalipun."

Lirih parau sempat keluar melewati kerongkongan yang masih kesulitan menjari jalan udara. Namun sayang, tidak satupun kata keluar dari bibir kering itu.

"Oi. Jawab."

"M-maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak tahu."

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDAK TAHU."

Bentakan itu menghadiahi sekujur ruangan dengan gema yang mencekam. Menyisakan suhu dingin menembus nadi, menyakiti sosok renta di dalamnya.

"Tidak baik membuat pengunjung sakit mata dengan tumpukan sampah seperti ini. Dinding ukiran-ukiran emas sudah cukup membuat ruangan ini terasa pengap. Untuk apalagi lampu-lampu itu? Kalian ingin membuat malu nama besar desainer tempat ini?"

"Aku telah menginvestasikan 50% saham pribadiku pada tempat ini dengan kepercayaan yang logis. Tapi lampu ini apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian."

Wajah pucat itu tidak lagi memberi kesempatan Midoriya untuk membedakan air mata dengan cucuran peluh. Semua tercampur dalam raut penuh ketakutan. Napas tersengal-sengal, ia yakin di leher tua itu telah tercetak memar merah. Tangan kekar pemuda di belakangnya tetap mencengkeram tanpa belas kasin. Di sini juga, Midoriya merasa sesak.

"Aku harus bicara pada rektor. Dimana dia?"

Pelayan tua tertap tersiksa dengan suaranya. Seakan-akan enggak untuk sekadar keluar menemui malaikat maut. Dengan sabar, ia membuka mulut berulang-ulang. Usahanya membuahkan hasil dengan terdengarnya lirihan parau yang terputus-putus.

"M-maaf, tuan. Saya akan tanyakan kepada resepsionis jadwal rektor hari ini."

Iris merah si pemuda misterius tampak menyorot punggung lemah di depannya dengan pandangan dingin. "Apa itu artinya, kau tidak tahu?"

Cengkeraman di lehernya mengalungi ia dengan rasa sakit. Suara parau yang lirih berbatuk-batuk dengan tarikan napas pendek. Pelayan tua memegangi kerah bajunya dengan tangan pucat. Dingin.

Dalam hati, Midoriya memohon ampun kepada Tuhan.

"Maafkan aku sudah berani menghina ciptaanmu. Taapi, maaf. Demi namamu, ini kali pertama aku melihat iblis berwujud manusia."

...

Tidak ada lagi kalung siksaan yang melingkari lehernya. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan mencetak jejak memilukan. Sang pemilik terduduk lemas di lantai, berusaha mengambil napas dalam udara.

Pemuda itu mendadak kehilangan akal. Cengkeramannya pada leher pelayan tua mengendur tanpa sempat disadari. Seluruh kesadaran yang ia punya habis dipakai untuk mengamati bocah hijau di depannya.

Entah muncu dari mana, iris biru itu telah lebih dulu menantang keberadaannya. Menatap tajam, seakan-akan dengan mata itu dia bisa membakar seluruh barang yang ada.

Pemuda itu hampir berhenti pada keputusan bocah SMP jika ia tidak melihat logo terkenal yang menempel di almamater laki-laki itu.

Si pemuda misterius berdiri dengan pijakan kosong. Mencoba mengimbangi tatapan laki-laki hijau di depannya.

"Gagal," ujar pemuda itu. Bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sedikit langkah mengawali perpindahannya ke zona milik laki-laki bersurai hijau itu. pemuda misterius tetap menatap ke depan. Deru napas pelan, mengalir mengikuti arus udara.

"Aku gagal."

Si pemuda misterius itu tetap berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku gagal menyamai pandangan membunuh orang itu."

Seandainya mahasiswa baru sekalipun, seharusnya orang itu tahu—tidak, dia harus tahu. Tidak satupun orang di sini yang berani melawan dirinya. Tidak sesiapapun yang boleh memandangnya dengan mata seperti itu.

Pemuda itu sadar. Amat sangat sadar. Sejak kali pertama. Walau hanya sedetik, ia sangat bisa merasakannya. Laki-laki berambut hijau itu menantang penuh kebencian lewat di matanya.

"Kenapa?"

Gema ketukan langkah semakin mendekati Midoriya. Kontak mata yang dilempar pemuda itu belum juga terputus. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pertahanannya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati jika mungkin ia ia salah dengar. Pemuda itu tampak bertanya-tanya.

Tubuhnya bergerak melawan kehendak hatinya. Tanpa sadar, kaki-kaki ini bergeser mundur secara perlahan. Midoriya terjerat sepasang mata merah yang berkilat, menatap dengan pandangan seolah-olah akan menyesap seluruh nyawanya.

Ini sedikit diluar perkiraannya. Midoriya telah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima segala pukulan dan teriakan sebagai ganti dari pelayan tua itu. Namun alih-alih mendapat pukulan, pemuda itu bungkam semenjak mereka bertemu tatap. Wajah rupawan itu menampilkan raut kebingungan. Midoriya tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa?"

Midoriya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak mundur. Telinganya terpasang untuk selalu waspada.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa kau memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

Midoriya tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya. Namun ia memiliki firasat buruk.

Sesuatu yang begitu dingin telah menusuk sela-sela kulitnya hingga membuat ia gemetar. Bukan tembok yang menyentuh permukaan punggungnya, melainkan mata itu.

Mereka sempurna bertatap-tatapan. Midoriya di sini mendongak, ada sedikit benang jerat yang memaksa dirinya untuk terus menatap kobaran api itu. Panas, namun yang ia rasakan adalah dingin mencekam.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa. Kenapa kau memandangku dengan mata seperti itu."

Itu adalah pertanyaan kedua. Midoriya menangkap nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

Midoriya akan terus terjebak dalam ruang waktu kendali pemuda itu. Tempat dimana kesaradannya akan dilahap perlahan-lahan. Sebelum itu terjadi Midoriya berhasil mengeluarkan diri. Menemukan dirinya tergeletak tidak berdaya dalam kebencian pemuda itu. Ia merasa malu.

Bukan pula mau dirinya menantang maut seperti ini. Namun tetap saja, itu lebih baik ketimbang diam dan menikmati orang tidak bersalah terus-terusan di siksa.

Ia tidak salah. Pemuda itulah yang salah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Hanya saja kelakuanmu tadi sangat keterlaluan untuk pelayan setua itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi tidak bisakah diselesaikan dengan baik-baik tanpa kekerasan?"

Sorot mata dingin Midoriya terima sebagai ganti jawaban. Memanah dan menghancurkan kembali keberaniannya. Matanya mendadak buram, seluruh benda di sekirar mendadar melebur hilang.

Midoriya telah masuk ke dalam ruang kuasa pemuda itu. Hanyut akan eksistensi auranya. Seperti magnet gelap dalam lautan bubuk besi, menghisap dan menarik segala kehidupan yang adaa. Iris merah itu membakar udara menjadi beku. Midoriya beku. Sampai ketika salah satu tangan dingin itu memangkas pergerakannya tanpa bisa ia sadari.

Midorita terpojok di dinding. Pemuda misterius itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau mahasiswi baru?"

Midoriya tidak bernapas. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki cukup kesadaran untuk memilingkan kepala melawan arah deru napas di depannya.

Beberapa detik, pemilik bibir tipis itu menyungging senyum dingin.

"Wajahmu itu memberikan semua jawaban yang kumau. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Kenapa tidak kau kembali ke rumah saja dan cek saluran televisimu, nona?"

Napas hangat itu perlahan menjauh. Meninggalkan ruang dingin di sudut bibirnya. Midoriya menajamkan mata, pemuda itu memandang bengis pada dirinya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau mahasiswi baru?"

Midoriya mengatur napas. Berusaha lepas dari jeratan mata api di depannya.

"Benar. Aku mahasiswa baru."

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?"

Midoriya memiringkan kepala. Rupa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah wajah yang dapat dengan mudah dijumpai dalam sampul majalah ternama. Berdandan modis, dikalungi banyak aksesoris, berlian sana sini, tercetak jelas seuntaian huruf membentuk kata _Vogue_.

Midoriya masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengatakan pengalaman fantasinya yang kerap menemui wajah rupawan seperti itu dalam majalah terkenal.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Lewat beberapa detik. Pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Beasiswa?"

Midoriya terkejut. Apa pemuda itu membicarakan beasiswanya?

Midoriya mengurungkan niat untuk menjawab ketika dengan tiba-tiba pemuda tersenyum dengan kekehan kecil. Memegang sisi kepala dengan sebelah tangan sebelum mengibas rambut _cream_ lembutnya.

"Sudah kuduga."

"A-apa?" jawab Midoriya bingung.

"Daritadi aku mencari alasan logis bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau siapa aku. Apa kau baru keluar dari pedalaman? Atau tinggal di luar negeri? Ah-tidak, aku justru lebih terkenal di luar sana. Tapi akhirnya, aku mengerti sekarang."

Midoriya masih bingung. Termenung menunggu lanjutan ucapannya.

"Ada dua kemungkinan yang bisa menjadi alasan kenapa kau tidak mengenalku. Jika tidak terlalu miskin, kau adalah anak pejabat kaya yang terlalu sibuk belajar hingga tidak pernah sempat menonton TV."

Midoriya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Beasiswa di sini sangat ketat, bukan? Kau haruslah sangat-sangat miskin dan pintar untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Aku bisa mengerti jika orang miskin tidak mampu membayar saluran TV internasional. Dan sialnya, aku hanya muncul di sana."

Ruangan ini dingin. Ada badai angin imajiner yang memaksa Midoriya untuk terus terjaga. Memaksa untuk tidak menolak seluruh hujaman kebencian yang sesungguhnya, telah ia terima semenjak berdiri di sini. Pemuda itu sudah meludahi harga dirinya lewat sorotan mata.

Sepasang mata itu. Midoriya mendongak demi menelan seluruh kepedihannya. Ia begitu terkesima dengan pemuda itu. Betapa besar rasa jijik dan benci yang dia muntahkan lewat pandangan matanya.

Di sini, Midoriya, seluruh seluk beluk tubuhnya terisi penuh oleh pandangan jijik yang diberikan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mencari tau siapa aku—tidak. Kau akan tau sendiri. Dan saat itu tiba, kau akan mengerti—"

Bahkan ketika tatapan itu mulai pergi meninggalkannya, Midoriya tetap merasa begitu penuh. Hina. Rasa benci pemuda misterius itu terasa mengalir dalam sel-sel darahnya.

"—kau telah melawan orang yang salah."

Midoriya tidak bisa menghentikan langkah itu. Dia telah melenggang tanpa pernah menoleh lagi. Bahu tegap berbalut jas mahal menjauh, menyisakan beku yang menyayat kulit.

Itu bukanlah perasaan marah atau terhina. Bukan. Ini hanya secuil rasa di dada. Perasaan sederhana seseorang yang tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menginjak harga dirinya.

"Apa kau orang yang paling berkuasa di sini?"

Belum terlalu jauh namun cukup jauh untuk mendengar suara pelan dari belakang sana. Pemuda itu membalik badan. Menatap kembali pemuda hijau di sudut dinding.

Pemuda itu memasukkan semua tangannya ke saku celana. "Aku mengerti kau tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya."

"Apa kau sejenis pemilik atau pembangun di tempat ini?"

"Lebih dari itu," jawab pemuda itu.

"Ada yang ingin sedikit kuluruskan dari perkataanmu sebelumnya, Tuan Muda."

Pemuda itu tampak sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku memang sangat miskin. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan kenapa aku bisa tidak mengenalmu. Bukan karena saluran, melainkan TV-nya. Televisiku terlalu suci untuk menampilan wajah manusia menjijikan sepertimu."

Pemuda dengan setelan jas formal itu sempurna berbalik badan.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kuulagi. Televisiku terlalu suci untuk manusia sepertimu. Dan jika kau berpikir seluruh orang miskin tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, maka aku sangat-sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya, seumur hidup aku tidak harus kenal dengan manusia menjijikan sepertimu."

Badai panas menyelimuti ruang dengan lempengan emas pada setiap dindingnya, membuat logam mulia itu tampak hampir meleleh. Deruan napas dari salah satu pemuda berjas melayang dan pecah di udara. Menyeruakkan emosi yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Pemuda itu menarik kembali langkah kakinya. Berjalan menuju arah Midoriya. Tidak ada sulutan kata apapun. Bahkan ketukan sepatu kulit menekan lantai pualam lebih halus dari sebelumnya. Namun, itu yang membuat Midoriya tahan napas.

Pemuda itu memandang dengan tatapan seolah-olah akan membunuhnya.

"Kita harus menghentikan Midoriya-chan sebelum terlambat."

Iida meremas celananya yang basah oleh keringat. Awalnya mereka bertiga menyembunyikan diri dari perkelahian pemuda misterius itu di balik dinding. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari lorong besar. Ketika laki-laki dengan setelan jas itu berjalan menuju ruang ganti utama, Iida langsung pasang badan demi menjaga Midoriya.

Bukan hanya dirinya ia dan Asui telah mengenal baik sahabat hijau mereka itu. Di saat-saat seperti inilah dahulu mereka kerap kehilangan Midoriya dan menemukan pemuda lugu itu telah berdiri menghalangi siapapun dengan wajah dan tubuh gemetar.

Iida menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat kehilangan sahabat kecilnya itu. Midoriya akan kembali berakhir dengan tubuh babak belur akibat kesulitan mengenal batas diri. Menghadapi orang yang bukan tandingannya.

"Asui-san tolong tarik Midoriya-kun keluar dari tempat ini. Untuk orang itu, biar aku yang mengalihkan perhatiannya."

"Kau jangan sampai terluka," balas Asui.

"Aku mengerti."

Bukan Midoriya tidak tahu apa yang teman-temannya lakukan di balik dinding sana. Ia juga bukan orang bodoh yang gemar mencari bencana. Hatinya hanya tidak sanggup membiarkan hal keterlaluan ini berlangsung begitu lama.

Walau berdiri di sini tidak lebih baik dari menggantikan posisi pelayan tua itu.

Midoriya menangkap sinyal dari Asui. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangan di balik tembok. Mereka tampak berbisik-bisik dengan wajah pucat. Midoriya tidak begitu bisa mendengar, tubuhnya terus terintimidasi tatapan membunuh itu.

Midoriya berusaha menangkap maksud teman-temannya. Dan di saat itulah, ia tidak sadar akan bahaya yang akan menjumpainya.

Pemuda misterius itu telah menghentikan langkah. Berhenti untuk mengambil satu guci tanaman yang tersisa. Guci kaca dengan keping-keping emas. Panas tangannya membawa benda keras itu ke atas, mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk melemparkannya ke arah Midoriya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Mati kau."

Asui menjerit sekuat tenaga. Sementara Iida, refleks berlari ke arah Midoriya.

"Midoriya-kun! Awas!"

Guci kaca itu betul-betul akan menghantam kepala Midoriya jika seseorang telat sedetik saja menghentikannya. Dengan sigap, guci kaca itu diamankan seiring dengan muncul sosok lain dari pintu keluar, mengamankan pergerakan setiap pergerakan brutal temannya.

"Bakugou! Ck—sialan, apa kau sudah gila, hah!?"

Dua pemuda dengan jas senada dengan pemuda misterius itu muncuk dari arah pintu keluar. Salah seorang dari mereka, dengan surai merah menyala, tanpa ragu mengunci pergerakan kedua lengan pemuda misterius itu dari belakang. Susunan gigi-gigi runcingnya bergemeletuk seiring dengan berontakan-berontakan beringas temannya.

"Bakugou! Diamlah sialan! Ukh—_f*ck!_"

Laki-laki lain dengan rambut pirang rapi memegangi kaki pemuda misterius itu yang menendang-nendang dengan buas. Hampir saja terjangan maut itu mengenai tatanan rambut modisnya jika ia tidak buru-buru menghindar.

"Mercon sialan. Sial—Kirishima, bagaimana? tanya laki-laki itu pada salah satu temannya.

"Tarik paksa. Kau bawa tali?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menggeleng. "Cepat lakukan sebelum tenagaku hilang menahan amukan makhluk ini."

Temannya yang berambut merah itu mengangguk. "Langsung ke ruang tunggu."

Bahkan dengan tenaga dua laki-laki sekaligus, amukan pemuda yang mereka panggil Bakugou itu tetap tidak bisa ditahan. Salah satu di antara mereka kewalahan hingga berkali-kali tanpa sengaja melepas pegangannya pada kaki pemuda itu.

"Anak setan. Tidak heran ibunya memasang seratus _bodyguard_ khusus di rumahnya."

"Kirishima, kau bisa bertahan? Kita akan membawa anak ini ke ruang tunggu."

"Tidak."

"Oi! Kirishima! Kaminari! Ap—lepaskan aku!"

Mereka berdua semakin kewalahan. Alih-alih mereda, amukan temannya itu semakin menggila. Pemuda bernama Kirishima tidak kuat menahan lebih lama, kaki-kaki brutal ia biarkan lepas bebas menendang-nendang di udara.

"Kirishima, kau seret dia dulu. Sampai di luar baru kubantu pegang kakinya."

"Ck—sialan kau, argh! Bakugou tenang sedikit kita hanya akan membawamu ke ruang tunggu!"

"Kaminari sialan. Bantu aku atau jomblo seumur hidup."

"Sudahlah," jawab Kaminari. "Hanya monster yang dapat melawan monster."

Sementara temannya menyeret teman monsternya keluar, pemuda pirang dengan wajah manis melirik ke tempat Midoriya berada. Tanpa memperdulikan raut kacau pemuda hijau, Kaminari melangkah perlahan menghampirinya.

Pemuda itu menyamai posisi Midoriya yang terduduk jatuh di lantai. Merogoh salah satu saku jasnya, meraih selembar serbet putih untuk membasuh keringat dingin Midoriya.

Midoriya yang masih tidak tersadar hanya pemuda itu. Masih duduk terbengong di lantai

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Midoriya hanya mengangguk pelan. Otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja sejak muncul keributan dari dua pemuda tadi. Pemuda brutal yang hampir mencelakainya telah dibawa pergi, berganti dengan pemuda lain yang tidak kalah tampan. Lagi-lagi mirip dengan model majalah ternama.

"Aku tau kami terlambat. Apa temanku menyakitimu, nona?"

Menerima tatapan kosong sebagai ganti jawaban, pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mewakili temanku meminta maaf padamu. Kalau ada yang mau dibicarakan, kau bisa mencari kami. Katakan saja F4, semua orang akan memberitahumu dimana kami berada."

Satu-satunya pemuda yang tersisa itu turut beranjak meninggalkannya. Ruang besar ini seketika kosong dan sepi. Sesekali teriakan pemuda tadi terdengar walau terasa jauh sekali. Midoriya tetap, duduh bersimpuh tanpa bisa bergerak.

Setelah keadaan tenang, dua temannya berlarian menghampiri Midoriya.

"Midoriya-kun!"

"Midoriya-chan, ya Tuhan, apa kau terluka?"

Midoriya menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dengan wajah pucat. Bibir kering kering itu terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Iida dan Asui tampak cemas.

"Kau terluka, Midoriya-kun?"

"Ao—tidak. Aku baik, Iida-kun."

"Ya Tuhan syukurlah."

"Midoriya-chan, bisa berdiri?"

Asui mengulurkan tangan. Disambut oleh tangan Midoriya yang masih megetar. Asui merangkul tubuh kecil temannya yang tampak linglung saat bangun untuk berdiri.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Midoriya-chan? Kita bisa cari UKS dulu sebelum pergi."

"A-ah, tidak tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Midoriya-kun, tolong, lain kali jangan menjemput bahaya seperti ini. Kita tidak tau siapa orang itu, bisa saja karena masalah ini beasiswamu dicabut."

"Ssst, Iida." Asui menaruh telujuknya di depan bibir. Gadis masih menopang tubuh Midoriya yang terlihat begitu lemah.

"Tidak apa. Midoriya-chan tidak salah. Orang itu yang salah. Kita ke aula, ya?"

Midoriya menoleh ke arah Asui. "A-ah, i-iya."

Laki-laki berambut hijau lembut itu belum mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya. Ia membiarkan Asui merangkul dan memapah tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju luar. Iida mengekor dari belakang.

Ketika melewati seluruh saksi bisu kericuhan di lorong besar ini, mata Midoriya seperti telah melewatkan sesuatu. Ia berhenti untuk mencari.

Asui ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?"

Midoriya mencari-cari. Di atas lantai gelap berkilap yang bertabur remah-remah kaca dan emas. Semua hampir tampak kosong sebelum Midoriya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak lemah di bawah sana.

Pelayan tua itu masih terduduk di lantai. Memegangi lehernya yang tercetak samar-samar bekas cengkeraman. Midoriya menepis halus rangkulan Asui, berlari ke arah pelayan tua itu.

Tidak mengatakan apapun, Midoriya bersimpuh duduk berlutut di hadapan si pelayan tua. Hanya diam. Dengan sepasang mata yang hampir menangis.

Pelayan renta itu balik menatap wajah kacau pemuda manis di depannya. Sebersit rasa hangat terasa memenuhi dada. Demi ia, pemuda lugu itu hampir membahayakan sendiri nyawanya.

Senyum tulus tergaris di wajah senja penuh keriput, menarik kembali rasa hangat yang hampir terenggut hilang di ruangan ini.

"Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja."

Midoriya tidak sanggup menahan, tangisnya pecah di hadapan pelayan renta itu.

"Kau baik."

Midoriya semakin terisak. Air mata deras membasahi sepasang pipi bulatnya.

"Kau begitu baik. Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak."

Tangan kecil Midoriya digenggam. Kehangatan terasa menjulur hingga ke pipi basahnya. Kulit renta penuh kisut terasa begitu lembut. Mengelus-elus pelan, hingga tangisnya mereda.

"Aku selalu ada di tempat ini. Pekerja lama, jadi kau bisa dengan mudah menemuiku. Temui aku kapanpun kau mau. Namaku Yashino."

Midoriya tidak mengerti. Tangisnya telah berhenti, namun genggaman hangat pelayan tua itu terus melingkupi tangannya. Seakan-akan tahu, bahwa ia memang membutuhkan itu.

"Nak Midoriya mahasiswa baru, kan? Kalau begitu lekaslah. Ambil kursi paling depan, dengar seluruh ucapan orang pintar di sana. Pelajari. Jangan pernah mau menyerah."

Iida berjongkok mendekati Midoriya. "Ayo, Midoriya-kun."

Tubuhnya ditarik. Pelayan tua itu masih tersenyum dengan tangan renta yang melambai-lambai lemah. Tidak ada suara apapun, namun Midoriya bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

Walau hanya untuk beberapa detik, Midoriya tahu. Kala itu, Tuhan tengah menunjukkan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

**Next to part IV**

* * *

**Quote for Today**

"_Jangan pernah mencari kasih sayang. Carilah seseorang yang berusaha untuk menyayangimu."_

-Bakugou Katsuki


	4. Episode 1 Part IV

Bayangan akan sesaknya dada akibat tenggelam dalam lautan manusia, kini sirna dalam sekejap mata. Midoriya berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Tidak ada deretan manusia saling desak-desakan, tidak ada aura pengap berkat kerumunan orang saling berebut udara.

Asui memperhatikan setiap mahasiswa yang ada di sana. Mereka memakai almamater yang sama dengan mereka.

"Tenang sekali."

"_Sasuga_ T.I.U."

Aula besar yang ada di lantai atas gedung mahasiswa ini berpintu dua dengan model bak pintu teater. Besar dan megah. Sekumpulan mahasiswa yang berjalan masuk ke sana memakai pintu sebelah kanan, di atas pintu tersebut bertuliskan _Normal Door_.

Satu pintu lainnya kosong. Tidak ada satupun orang yang masuk lewat pintu itu. Di atasnya terjejer tulisan _Emergency Door_, yang berarti pintu darurat. Entah doktrin apa yang mengisi kepala orang-orang itu sehingga ketertiban mereka tidak masuk akal.

"Normalnya orang sebanyak itu akan saling dorong untuk masuk aula. Apalagi dengan dua pintu seperti itu. Dan mereka memilih antri di pintu normal."

Iida mengangguk kagum. "Asui-san benar. _Sasuga_ mahasiswa elit T.I.U.."

Mereka bertiga sampai sedikit terlambat. Bukan hanya karena tersesat, insiden yang mereka alami tadi juga cukup memangkas waktu. Tiba di sini, gerbang lantai satu hampir di tutup dan pelataran aula telah dipenuhi ratusan orang.

Yang dapat mereka lakukan sekarang hanya berdiri tenang, menunggu antrian. Entah para penjaga itu dapat sabar menunggu giliran mereka masuk atau lebih dulu terusir sebab tidak ada lagi tempat duduk kosong.

Di lantai enam ini, Midoriya berubah bak penonton teater terbuka yang terpesona melihat moral baik seorang manusia. Begitu langka rasanya dapat menyaksikan ratusan mahasiswa damai berjalan tenang memasuki aula raksasa tanpa keributan sedikitpun. Orang-orang itu tampak baru turun dari langit.

Giliran mereka akhirnya tiba. Asui dan Iida telah masuk lebih dulu. Midoriya mengekor dari belakang. Baru selangkah menjejakkan kaki di lantai besar aula, perasaan ini kembali menghinggapi hatinya.

Midoriya terpaku cukup lama. Iris hijau kembali memandang layaknya anak adam yang terjatuh dari langit demi menikmati keindahan dunia untuk kali pertama. Midoriya lemas. Kemewahan ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa mereka membuat aula kelas elit di dalam gedung seperti ini?

Midoriya tidak merasa berada di dalam aula. Ini sepert gedung besar sebuah teater internasional.

"Midoriya-kun! Di sini!"

Midoriya terlepas dari lamunannya. Menangkap Iida tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan di ujung sana. Mereka memang terlambat, namun pemuda berkacamata itu berhasil menemuka tiga buah kursi kosong untuk mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Midoriya-kun. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kursi kosong di depan sana. Semua penuh. Hanya ini yang tersisa."

"Ini lebih dari cukup, Iida-kun. Terimakasih," balas Midoriya. Pemuda cantik itu memeluk ransel kelincinya yang tampak gendut penuh oleh muatan. "Ada _LCD_. Kita tetap bisa menyaksikan pidato penyambutan mahasiswa baru dari sana."

Aula ini seperti sengaja dirancang untuk menampung ratusan mahasiswa dengan lapis-lapis lantai di atas sana. Kursi nyaman dilengkapi puluhan _LCD_ besar, memastikan setiap orang dapat menyaksikan seluruh kegiatan yang ada.

Ratusan pasang kursi-kursi itu nyatanya lengkap terpenuhi tanpa tersisa satupun. Kabarnya untuk beberapa acara, deretan nama akan dipilih secara otomatis untuk dipasang di kursi demi menghindari kerancuan pengunjung.

Midoriya tidak akan melewati pemandangan warna-warni mahasiswa yang tersaji di hadapanya. Tidak sedikit dari mereka pemilik kulit putih bermata biru, tubuh besar bagai atlet pelari tangguh, pemegang gelar pecatur, pianis, violinis-violinis muda profesional yang semuanya memakai lencana di almamater mereka.

Asui duduk manis setelah mengamankan tas dan ponsel. Gadis manis itu menahan diri untuk tidak memotret sekumpulan pemuda modis di depannya. Mereka mengisi kursi di baris tengah. Seperti kumpulan finalis foto model yang tengah menunggu giliran untuk audisi. Gaya rambut mereka sangat bergaya. Dan tampan tentunya.

"Mungkin mereka anggota klub model atau sejenisnya," ujar Midoriya. Menanggapi serangan antusias teman gadisnya.

"Iya kann. Aku juga berpikir begitu! Ada sejenis organisasi modeling atau _fashion_. Habis, tidak mungkin 'kan ada sekumpulan orang yang sangat modis dan ganteng seperti itu di tempat kuliah? Maksudku, mereka hanya terlalu tampan."

Acara hampir di mulai. _LCD_ raksasa telah bercahaya menampilkan rupa rektor muda mereka. Sebagai gantinya, seluruh penerangan aula diredupkan hingga hampir gelap gulita. Sumber cahaya hanya dibantu oleh lampu-lampu di panggung itu.

Momen sakral mendengarkan kata sambutan sang rektor yang paling Midoriya tunggu-tunggu, hampir bisa ia genggam jika seseorang tidak menarik ulur bajunya dari samping.

Pemuda cantik itu menoleh. Mendapati sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tengah menggerak-gerakkan tangan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Midoriya tidak mengerti. Selain gelap, aula penuh dengan musik orkestra di bawah sana.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa dengar."

Laki-laki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengisyaratkan Midoriya untuk maju lebih mendekat. Pemuda yang tampaknya juga mahasiswa baru itu berbisik dengan suara setengah berteriak.

"Kursi yang kalian duduki adalah tempat kami."

Mendengar itu, Midoriya mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf, bukankah kami yang lebih dulu duduk di sini?"

"Orang-orang di belakang kalian sudah lebih dulu menandainya tadi."

Midoriya mengikuti arah tunjuk pemuda itu. Dia mengarah ke sekumpulan mahasiswa modis yang Asui maksud tadi. Jika dilihat-lihat, laki-laki ini memang memiliki _style_ yang sama dengan mereka.

Sambil senyam-senyum, pemuda itu menyuruh Midoriya untuk melihat ke arah kursi-kursi temannya. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini.

Bagaimana bisa seorang teman memilihkan tempat duduk yang terpisah untuk jauh dengan dirinya? Terlebih, yang bisa Midoriya tangkap dari sekumpulan orang modis itu hanyalah bahu bergetar yang kesulitan menahan tawa.

Ini terjadi lagi. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Midoriya untuk mengambil tas dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Asui yang saat itu tengah menikmati hasil jepretan sembunyi-sembunyinya terkejut dan rekleks menarik tangan Midoriya.

"Eh tunggu, mau kemana?"

Tanpa menoleh, Midoriya menepis halus tangan Asui. "Kita cari kursi lain, Asui-san."

"Hah? Kursi lain? Buat apa? Memang ada kursi kosong?"

Memilih mengabaikan teman gadisnya, Midoriya beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ketika melewati pemuda yang mengusirnya tadi, untuk beberapa detik, ia sempat menangkap seringai penuh kepuasan tercetak jelas dari wajahnya.

Bingung karena diabaikan, Iida dan Asui menyusul angkat kaki dan menghampiri Midoriya. Pemuda manis itu terlihat tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah deretan kursi dalam diam. Surai hijaunya terkibas kiri kanan berkat sang pemilik yang sibuk menjelajah seisi aula.

Asui mendekati Midoriya. Menyaksikan sahabatnya itu masih diam seribu bahasa. Asui tahu pemuda itu tengah mencari apa.

"Siapa tadi? Midoriya-chan kenal mereka?"

Terlihat pemuda cantik itu menggeleng pelan. "Bantu aku mencari kursi kosong, Asui-san."

Asui memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Wajah itu, cukup membuat ia bisa sedikit menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi. Asui menghela napas, sejak kecil teman mungilnya itu sudah kerap mendapat kejadian semacam ini.

Iida datang dan langsung disembur Asui untuk tidak mengatakan atau bertanya apapun pada Midoriya saat ini. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk terpaksa. Ketika ingin memaksa ingin menghampiri Midoriya, satu lengan kuat menghantam isi perutnya hingga hampir terburai.

Mereka bertiga telah berdiri di sini untuk menit kesepuluh. Selama itu pula Midoriya tidak menyerah menyusuri satu-persatu deretan kursi yang ada. Memaksakan diri dengan persepsi mungkin salah lihat—mungkin masih ada beberapa kursi kosong di sana—ayo cari sekali lagi.

Asui sejak tadi ingin mengatakan bahwa tidak ada lagi kursi kosong di aula ini. Namun melihat pemuda lugu itu, ia jadi tidak enak hati. Terpaksa, diserahkannya tugas ini kepada Iida.

Baru saja Iida ingin membuka suara, pemuda polos itu berbalik menatap mereka dengan wajah terluka.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman. Aku tahu tidak ada lagi kursi yang tersisa di tempat ini."

Iida dan Asui saling berpandangan.

"Tadi itu siapa, Midoriya-kun?"

Midoriya kembali. Menatap murung ransel kelinci dalam pelukannya.

Iida tergeser berkat Asui menarik paksa almamaternya dari belakang.

"Sudah, Iida-kun," bisik gadis itu. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebagai isyarat. "Jangan tanya apa-apa lagi."

Mengerti, Iida mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengubah nada bicaranya. Pasang badan di depan pemuda lugu itu bagai badut pentas siap hibur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke luar dan bertanya pada petugas di sana? Mungkin masih ada tempat kosong yang kita tidak tau. Aula ini luas, wajar jika kita tidak bisa memeriksa keseluruhannya."

Asui mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Iida. "Benar itu. Ayo, Midoriya-chan. Acara sudah hampir mulai. Terlalu lama berdiri di sini jauh lebih bahaya ketimbang menghadapi orang-orang menyebalkan tadi."

Memang benar kondisi memalukan mereka saat ini tersamarkan oleh keadaan aula yang gelap total. Ditambah pusat perhatian tertuju pada panggung di bawah sana. Kumpulan pemusik orkestra tengah memainkan melodi terbaik mereka, tanda sebentar lagi acara akan dibuka.

Menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kedua temannya tenang dalam situasi seperti ini membuat Midoriya merasa bersalah. Seharusnya, ia yang menjadi pihak menyemangat dan penenang bagi mereka. Asui dan Iida tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun justru mereka yang menghibur dirinya.

Bahkan pemuda berkacamata itu membawakan ransel kelincinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Midoriya semakin merasa tidak enak hati.

"Maafkan aku, Iida-kun, Asui-san. Seharusnya tadi aku—"

"Ssttt. Ini bukan salahku atau salah kamu. Sekarang yang kita butuhkan adalah bantuan penjaga di luar sana. Yuk, ke sana."

Gadis manis itu mencubit pipinya sebelum berjalan lebih dulu ke arah pintu keluar. Iida tampak masih mengulurkan tangan. Wajah lelaki tampan itu sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sangat baik dan polos. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka.

Beberapa orang dengan setelan jas formal muncul dari pintu masuk dan berjalan melewati mereka. Di jalan sesempit ini, Midoriya terpaksa harus ekstra minggir demi menghindari tabrakan maut. Sekumpulan lelaki bertubuh besar itu tampak buru-buru menuju panggung besar, mengawal seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara. Suasana gelap dan udara masih terisi penuh oleh alunan musik orkestra. Midoriya tidak yakin suara itu bersumber dari dan untuk siapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini terasa lebih dekat. Pemuda cantik itu terus menoleh mencari-cari sumber suara sebelum akhirnya tercekat dengan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Untaian suara _baritone_ yang begitu tenang. Sangat pantas untuk segaris bibir tipis yang terpasang dingin. Menyempurnakan rupa indah seorang anak adam.

Aula begitu gelap. Bagaimana bisa sosok ini terlihat begitu tampan di depannya?

Seumur hidup Midoriya belum pernah melihat lelaki setampan ini.

"Kenapa berdiri di sini?"

Sepasang anugrah Tuhan ini mendadak tuli. Bibir indah itu terbuka di depannya tanpa satupun kata yang terbaca. Midoriya sempurna terpesona.

Pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke sana sini. Setiap pasang helai rambutnya berdansa indah. Menghisap seluruh melodi orkestra sebelum akhirnya bernyanyi dengan suara jauh lebih merdu. Pipi bulat Midoriya merona.

Ada yang salah dengan suratan alam. Tidak seharusnya malaikat turun tanpa kabar seperti ini. Jika lelaki ini meminta, bahkan Midoriya rela kehilangan ransel bulat kelincinya.

"Kau tidak dapat tempat duduk?"

Masih dalam lingkaran hipnotis, pemuda hijau menganggap seluruh perkataan pemuda itu bagai satuan musik abadi,. Terputar rapi dalam urat nadi. Pipi gembilnya bergoyang-goyang seiring anggukan paksa sang pemilik dalam lamunan.

Para penjaga yang mengawal pemuda itu berbalik menghampirinya untuk meminta ia bergegas. Beberapa dari mereka melepas kacamata hitam demi bisa bertatapan langsung.

"Kita harus cepat, Todoroki-san. Acara akan dimulai."

"Kalian duluan. Aku menyusul."

Jeratan pesona yang mengikat Midoriya pecah tatkala pemuda itu menarik tangannya tiba-tiba. Ia dibawa paksa menuju arah panggung dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Midoriya panik, menoleh ke belakang dimana teman-temannya berdiri kebingungan.

Midoriya mengutuk dirinya yang malah menikmati momen ini disaat teman-temannya kebingungan di belakang sana. Akan tetapi tetap, siapa yang dapat menolak kebahagiaan dibawa paksa oleh pangeran seperti ini?

Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu senang, Midoriya mengatur suaranya agar terdengar biasa. "Mau kemana kita?" tanyanya. Walau sungguh raut bahagia itu tidak dapat pudar dari wajahnya.

Midoriya terus ditarik paksa ke depan tanpa penjelasan apapun. Wajah cantik pemuda surai hijau itu mendadak kehilangan rona bahagianya. Melihat mereka tengah berjalan menuju kursi paling depan, Midoriya seketika pucat.

"Duduk di sini."

Midoriya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Takut salah dengar. "A-apa?"

Lelaki itu menyorot ke arah bangku. Dengan ragu, Midoriya mengikuti arah pandang matanya.

"Ada tiga kursi kosong," gumam Midoriya.

"Itu kursi teman-temanku," jawabnya. "Duduklah. Mereka tidak akan menempati kursi itu lagi."

Midoriya tersentak bukan main. Surai lembutnya refleks menggeleng-geleng.

Untuk mahasiswa baru sekalipun, adalah hal umum mengetahui bahwa kursi-kursi seperti itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk orang-orang penting sekelas rektor, pemegang saham atau mendali emas internasional. Melihat siapa saja yang duduk di kiri kanannya, membuat darah di wajah Midoriya hilang.

"T-tapi, itu bukan kursi untuk mahasiswa baru sepertiku."

"Lalu mau duduk dimana?"

Belum sempat Midoriya membuka mulut pemuda tampan itu kembali diserbu oleh orang-orang berjas hitam. Beberapa dari mereka membawakan benda seperti _microphone_ kecil, memeriksa penampilan pemuda itu dengan sigapnya.

Midoriya hanya dihadiahi tatapan sekilas oleh pemuda itu. Menekankan bahwa ia harus segera duduk.

"Baiklah. Seperti biasa, sambutan untuk para calon mahasiswa baru akan disampaikan oleh presiden mahasiswa kita sekaligus menjadi orang dengan nilai ujian akhir tertinggi di kampus ini. Kepada Todoroki Shouto, kami persilakan."

Suara rektor sudah terdengar. Midoriya tersentak, wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia bingung sekaligus takut. Terlalu berani untuk duduk di sini, dan terlalu berbahaya untuk tetap berdiri menantang panggung seperti ini.

Tidak lama Iida dan Asui datang. Setelah dijelaskan, kedua temannya itu langsung duduk tanpa ragu bahkan menyeret Midoriya untuk duduk di kursinya.

Di kursi _VVIP_ ini, Midoriya menggeser maju bokongnya sengaja demi tertutup oleh sandaran kursi. Surai hijau ini cukup menarik perhatian. Terlebih di tempat paling depan seperti ini. Ia cukup tahu diri. Bahaya jika orang-orang mengenalinya.

Satu-satunya penerangan yang tersisa dinyalakan. Membanjiri tubuh tegap pemuda yang berdiri di bawahnya. Tidak ada lagi semu remang-remang yang mencetak lembut rupa tampan seorang pemuda. Lekuk mata sayu, kanvas putih sehalus porselen, garis rahang tegas, hidung ramping disempurnakan oleh sepasang iris berlainan warna. Semua itu, tercetak jelas tanpa perantara.

Midoriya belum pernah melihat seseorang begitu pantas memakai jas hitam. Seperti seolah-olah pakaian itu diciptakan hanya untuknya. Menempel sempurna pada tubuh ukiran Tuhan.

Bagaimana mungkin manusia terlahir tanpa cela seperti ini?

Todoroki Shouto. Midoriya mengangguk semangat. Itu adalah nama yang harus ia ingat sampai kapanpun juga.

Midoriya membiarkan dua temannya menghimpit tubuhnya dari kiri dan kanan. Pemuda cantik itu duduk manis memeluk ransel kelinci. Diam mengamati panggung bergeming tanpa mengindahkan apapun.

Bahkan jika mendadak aula ini dijatuhi meteor, mungkin Midoriya tetap bergeming. Keberadaan Todoroki Shouto di atas panggung bagai lembah penghisap seluruh akses napasnya. Setiap kata yang dirajut bibir tipis itu merebut paksa semua oksigen di udara, menjadikan sosoknya sebagai sumber kehidupan terakhir yang ada. Midoriya tidak boleh lengah, atau akan mati lemas jika tidak menatapnya.

Todoroki Shouto adalah pemuda dengan garis wajah proporsional. Tidak membuatnya terlalu tampan, tapi terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Tubuh lelaki itu seperti mampu mengeluarkan gas beracun, dimana ia sendiri adalah obat penawarnya. Membuat siapapun harus candu jika tidak ingin mati terpesona.

"Saya ucapkan kesanjungan yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kembali dipercaya menjadi presiden mahasiswa tahun ini, sekaligus kesempatan memberi sedikit sambutan kepada calon mahasiswa baru Tokyo International University."

Kata sambutan terus berlangsung. Todoroki Shouto membawakannya sebaik rupa dirinya. Semua diam mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Seluruh sudut aula diisi oleh suara lembut miliknya.

Tepuk tangan meriah saling sahut menyahut serentak ketika kata terakhir lolos dengan sempurna. Pemilik rambut dan iris heterokrom itu menundukkan tubuh di atas podium. Kompak aplaus yang lebih meriah membahana di seluruh penjuru aula. Bahkan rektor Aizawa bertepuk tangan dengan wajah bangga.

Sang bintang menunjukkan senyumnya. Seketika para mahasiswi di tempat ini berteriak heboh meneriakkan namanya. Midoriya terkejut sampai menoleh ke belakang. Menyaksikan gadis-gadis cantik itu sangat antusias di kursinya.

Ketika menoleh kembali ke arah panggung, Midoriya dibuat kecewa dengan kepergian lelaki itu. Podium tempat Todoroki Shoutou membawakan kata sambutan telah kosong. Berganti dengan kemunculan pembawa acara.

"Terima kasih kepada saudara Todoroki Shouto atas sambutannya. Baik, hadirin sekalian, seperti yang telah menjadi tradisi Tokyo International University, sambutan terakhir akan dibawakan oleh mahasiswa kesayangan kita. Yang telah mengharumkan nama universitas ini di kancah internasional melambung wangi semakin tinggi."

Mendengar itu, Iida tersentak sampai di kursinya. "Masih ada lagi!? _Sasuga_ T.I.U."

"Mahasiswa kali telah ini menyandang gelar sebagai mahasiswa dengan prestasi terbanyak di T.I.U. selama dua tahun berturut-turut!"

Gagap gempita kembali membahana, kali ini jauh lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Sorak-sorai seluruh mahasiswa yang ada kompak menyuarakan satu kata. Seluruh gadis cantik berteriak heboh. Bahkan, tidak sedikit dari mereka mengibarkan kertas dan bendera-bendera kecil bagai kelompok besar pemandu sorak.

Midoriya menutup telinganya dari bising, cepat-cepat menoleh ke deretan kursi belakang. Terkejut menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana udara dipenuhi oleh petasan berisi kertas warna-warni. Gadis-gadis cantik di belakangnya jauh lebih anarkis. Mereka kompak meneriakkan sebuah nama dengan wajah merona-rona.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan!? Ini tidak cocok untuk mahasiswa T.I.U.!" ujar Iida Tenya bersungut-sungut. Pemuda berkacamata itu yang paling terkejut melihat seluruh kehebohan ini.

Kehebohan mereka masih terdengar keras bahkan saat Midoriya menutup telinganya. Suasana ini, seperti kerumunan penonton antusias menyambut seorang _idol_.

"Siapa sih mahasiswa berprestasi itu," gumam Midoriya. "Ini terlalu berlebihan."

Asui juga menutup telinganya kebisingan. Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah kursi para dewan penting T.I.U.. "Tapi mereka membiarkannya."

Dewan-dewan penting itu duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan, dari sini terlihat mereka tersenyum tanpa saling berkomentar. Rektor Aizawa menunjukkan wajah bangga, menunggu bintang utama mereka naik ke atas panggung.

Kehebohan itu menjadi klimaks ketika seseorang muncul dari balik panggung, mengenakan setelan jas formal senada dengan Todoroki Shoutou. Pemuda itu berjalan menaiki podium, menyambut badai sorak-sorai di bawah hujan cahaya.

Midoriya menoleh ke arah panggung. Iris hijau itu menyipit demi memberi jelas pandangannya yang sedikit terhalang silau. Di atas podium, terbalut derasnya cahaya, sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap berdiri di sana.

Saat itu juga, Midoriya merasa napasnya berhenti mengudara.

Asui memucat, menoleh ke arah Midoriya. "M-midoriya-chan."

Pembawa acara yang ikut terbawa atmosfer membahana ini semakin semangat membacakan susunan acara mereka. Selanjutnya, dengan bangga pembawa acara itu menyambut bintang mereka dengan wajah bersinar.

"Baiklah! Untuk kata sambutannya, saudara Bakugou Katsuki, waktu dan tempat kami persilakan."

**Next to Part V**

* * *

**Quote for Today**

"_Banyak yang tidak kau ketahui di dunia ini. Maka hiduplah, demi mengetahui semua itu."_

-Midoriya Izuku


	5. Episode 1 Part V

_Classical jazz_ buah tangan dari Billie Holiday merajut lembut udara. Dinding pualam cokelat memantulkan bayangan pada permukaan kacanya. Wujud dua anak manusia tengah berdansa mengikuti irama.

Pemuda berambut pirang sepakat berlaga layaknya putri istana. Mengayun lembut dengan gaun imajiner penuh bunga. Sementara pemuda, lain memeluk erat pinggangnya bagai sepasang kekasih. Surai merah marak itu membungkus garis wajah tampan penuh pesona.

Sebagai satu-satunya penggila musik klasik di antara teman-temannya, hal lumrah membawa beberapa keping piringan hitam sebagai bekal wajib. Sedangkan Kirishima, lebih baik ikut berdansa ketimbang menghadapi emosi labil temannya.

Dansa klasik dua pemuda itu berakhir mendadak. Piringan hitam pengantar musik mereka terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menarik paksa jarum penggeseknya.

Kaminari terkekeh. Kembali ke meja _wine_ pribadinya. Menghadapi emosi labil Bakugou saat kesal adalah hal terbodoh sepanjang pertemanan mereka. Diam menjadi solusi terbaik.

Kirishima menghela napas. Kembali duduk di sofa dengan kerlingan mata bosan. Jika bukan sahabat karib, kepala pirang jikgak itu sudah benar-benar ia lempar gelas sekarang. "Mercon sialan."

"Siapa yang kau panggil mercon sialan hah."

"Todoroki. Benar, Todoroki," sahut Kaminari buru-buru. "Akhir-akhir ini si _bucin _itu sering mengajakku main mercon."

"Hah. Apa-apaan itu. Dasar bodoh."

Kaminari bernapas lega. Tugas sebagai orang penengah di antara mereka berjalan sukses seperti biasa. Pemuda modis itu tidak akan membiarkan emosi kekanak-kanakkan Bakugou merebut ketenangannya lebih banyak.

Kirishima membuka satu botol bening _white wine_. Gelas kacanya berdenting akibat teradu dengan meja kramik.

"Padahal Todoroki sibuk dengan pamerannya—aww! Oi! Sakit, Kaminari!"

"Kau sudah menghapal bagianmu, Bakugou?" tanya Kaminari mengalihkan perhatian. Sekali lagi, lelaki bersurai pirang tidak akan membiarkan waktu tenangnya hangus sia-sia berkat emosi teman-temannya.

Bakugou menjatuhkan tubuh ke sofa. Melepas jas formal dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. "Aku tidak perlu menghapal hanya untuk berdiri di panggung."

Iris merah melirik ke arah jam tangan berkali-kali. Bakugou mendecih frustasi. "Apa yang _haldboy_ sialan itu lakukan. Bicara doang pake lama."

"Bilang saja kau _nervous_ karena habis ini giliranmu."

Bakugou melempar bantal hias yang ada di sampingnya. Langsung dihindari Kirishima dengan sukses.

"Diam kau sialan."

Kaminari dan Kirishima terkekeh geli. Dua pemuda _stylish_ itu mengambil minuman yang ada di meja dan bersulang. Kirishima menggelung lengan jasnya, menawarkan Bakugou segelas _wine_ sebelum akhirnya mendapat tolakan mentah-mentah.

Gelas kesekian. Kirishima membuka botol baru yang lebih kecil. Bentuknya mirip wadah parfum dengan cairan kristal menghilat melapisi permukaannya.

"Kau yang meracik ini?"

Kaminari melirik Kirishima sekilas. Mengambil tegukan kedua. "Kenapa?"

"Terlalu asam."

"Penetralnya terbuat dari ragi Pitera. Bahan utamanya anggur putih asli Swedia. Lidahmu saja yang norak."

Kirishima mengerling bosan. "Jomblo sialan."

"Dasar Homo."

Ruang tunggu belakang panggung ini terlalu besar untuk mereka bertiga. Para arsitektur baru itu menambah luasnya hingga dua kali lipat. Kirishima mengatakan tempat ini cocok dipakai _dugem_ semalam suntuk. Yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan dingin Todoroki.

Kaminari menghabiskan sebagian besar botol bir racikannya seorang diri. Lelaki pirang itu bertahan dari bosan dengan membalas pesan seluruh pacarnya. Nihil. Ia tetap tidak tahan duduk diam di ruangan ini.

"Oi Bakugou."

Bakugou melirik Kaminari sebentar. Raut kesal masih jelas di wajahnya.

"Cepat selesaikan pidatomu. Jas ini menyebalkan. Aku rindu pakaianku."

Kirishima melempar kulit kacang bekas gigitannya ke arah Kaminari. "Iya iya. Tolong sabar sedikit, ya, presiden modeling ternama kita."

"Diamlah. Ini salah perancang T.I.U. yang tidak tau model."

"Kurasa bukan salah mereka. Salah kau yang terlalu maniak modis."

Suara pintu kaca tergeser. Semua tidak terkecuali Bakugou sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Langkah tenang mengetuk lantai marmer cokelat membawa satu sosok berjas senada dengan mereka. Kirishima dan Kaminari berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

"Pidato yang bagus, teman." Kirishima menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu. Menyodorkan segelas penuh _wine_ pada Todoroki.

Todoroki menyambut gelas itu dengan tersenyum. "Kau bahkan tidak mendengarnya."

"Itu racikanku. Level 4, kau tidak akan kuat."

Kaminari merangkul pundak Todoroki. Melaksanakan jabat tangan wajib sahabat karib khas mereka. "Ayo bersulang untuk keberhasilanmu."

Mereka bertiga menyandingkan gelas masing-masing. Todoroki ikut bersulang tanpa meneguk minumannya.

Todoroki menoleh ke arah sofa cokelat tempat seseorang duduk dengan wajah asam. Perbincangan hangat mereka betiga terus berlanjut walau jumlah mereka tidak lengkap. Lelaki pendiam itu melirik Kirishima.

Mengerti, Kirishima hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dia sudah menunggumu. Dari tadi."

"Sebaiknya jangan diganggu," sahut Kaminari. Menghabiskan botol terakhir _wine_-nya. "Dia sedang PMS."

"Pramenstruasi?" tanya Todoroki.

"Pramenyusahkan sahabatnya sendiri."

Kaminari dan Kirishima tergelak bahagia. Nikmatnya mem_bully_ teman sendiri. Dua pemuda itu masih juga belum puas menjejali usus mereka dengan minuman keras.

Todoroki berjalan mendekati Bakugou yang masih duduk diam di sofa. Kedatangannya tidak disambut baik oleh pemuda arogan itu.

"Jangan ke sini. Kau bau arak."

Mengabaikan sindiran temannya itu, Todoroki justru mengambil tempat di samping Bakugou untuk menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyambutku."

"Memang kau habis wisuda atau apa? Pakai disambut-sambut segala."

Todoroki menyodorkan gelas _wine_-nya yang masih penuh. "Mau?"

Bakugou menepis tangan Todoroki dan beranjak bangkit dari sofa setelah memakai kembali jas hitam miliknya. Berjalan menaiki anak tangga tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Pemuda itu meninggalkan ketiga temannya saling terkikik geli.

Kirishima mengamankan tangan ke saku celana. "Kita perlu ikut?"

"Perlu."

Todoroki ingin menjawab, Kaminari telah lebih dulu memotong kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak akan tau bencana apa yang diperbuatnya nanti."

Kirishima kali ini langsung setuju dengan si maniak modis itu. "Benar. Dia mercon yang tidak kau tau kapan akan meledak."

Bakugou pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka begitu mendengar sayup-sayup suara pengisi acara di atas panggung. Kertas pidato dibacanya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia lempar ke sembarang tempat.

Jika luapan kehebohan yang menyambut Todoroki di atas panggung tadi untuk cukup menembus dinding ruang tunggu, maka kehebohan kali ini mungkin akan membuat tempat itu runtuh berantakan. Pekikan seribu lebih mahasiswi sahut-menyahut bak serangan lebah gurun musim panas. Tidak lagi dapat disebut manusiawi. Bukan hanya spanduk atau bendera, bahkan, di atas sana penuh dengan sekumpulan mahasiswi pembawa boneka besar berwujud Bakugou Katsuki. Lengkap dengan rambut jigrak dan tatapan membunuhnya.

Aula penuh dengan sorak sorai gadis-gadis yang memekikkan nama Bakugou Katsuki. Membuat belasan penjaga turun tangan. Beberapa dari isi petasan kertas mengenai kepala rektor Aizawa. Pria itu terdiam tanpa itu mampu mengucap kata apapun..

Dibanjiri badai gagap gempita para pemujanya, Bakugou berdiri tenang tanpa berucap apapun. Sesekali menundukkan badan ketika melihat beberapa bendera _fans_ berkibar untuknya.

"Sembilan belas tahun. Mampu mendirikan sendiri empat besar cabang perusahaan tanpa sedikitpun bantuan dari harta keluarga. Menjadi salah satu pemegang saham terbesar besar di universitas ini. Paling pintar kedua setelah Todoroki, paling modis kedua setelah aku. Gadis mana yang tidak menggila melihatnya. Pandai dalam banyak hal."

Lanjut Kaminari, "Kecuali cinta."

Kirishima mengangguk-angguk. "Aku suka ideologimu, teman."

Mereka berdua beradu tinju. Untuk beberapa hal dua lelaki itu memang selalu sependapat. Terkhusus untuk pem_bully_-an Bakugou Katsuki.

Todoroki berdiri diam di belakang. Kepalanya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di deretan kursi depan.

"Pada bulan pertama perkuliahan, Bakugou Katsuki menjadi ketua klub basket dan berhasil membawa timnya mengikuti olimpiade internasional antar universitas. Memengang saham T.I.U. sebesar 40%. Tahun pertama, membuka bisnis pakaian bermerek khusus mahasiswa."

Bakugou berdiri tenang di atas podium, mendengarkan pembawa acara menyebutkan prestasi-prestasinya . Pemuda itu tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum saat beradu pandang dengan rektor Aizawa. Rektor muda itu menatap penuh bangga padanya.

"Tahun pertama, namanya berkali-kali terpampang di urutan pertama dalam _Economic Awards_ se-asia pasifik. Tahun kedua, membawa nama besar T.I.U. ke kancah internasional sebagai _CEO_ termuda dan tersukses tahun 2018. Namanya berada pada urutan kedua sebagai mahasiswa dengan nilai ujian akhir terbaik setelah Todoroki Shouto."

Tepuk tangan bertambah meriah seiring dengan pembawa acara yang terus membacakan prestasi-prestasinya. Para mahasiswi memberi aplaus cukup tenang tanpa saling lempar boneka setelah mendapat peringatan keras dari penjaga.

Bakugou menundukkan tubuh sebagai apresiasi. Ini adalah kali kedua ia berdiri di sini sebagai pemegang gelar mahasiswa dengan prestasi terbanyak. Dengan panggung dan pembawa acara yang sama. Bahkan cara orang itu membacakan prestasinya juga sama. Waktu baru lewat sepuluh menit, Bakugou sudah merasa bosan.

Bahkan rektor Aizawa juga. Dari sini Bakugou bisa merasakan kemalasan pria itu. Bakugou juga ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini.

Bakugou menyunggingkan bibirnya menahan tawa. Tepat di samping kursi rektor Aizawa, adalah deretan kursi ia dan teman-temannya berada. Masih teringat bagaimana Kirishima mendumal kesal karena tidak pernah bisa duduk di kursi itu selama berkuliah di tempat ini. Mahasiswa yang berkepentingan harus menunggu di ruang tunggu. Dan selama dua tahun ia dan Todoroki selalu kebagian tugas yang sama.

Lihatlah. Kursi-kursi itu sampai ditempati orang lain akibat selalu tidak terpakai.

Bakugou mendecih ke arah pembawa acara yang masih juga belum selesai berbicara.

Tunggu dulu.

Bakugou melirik kembali kursi mereka. Di sana terlalu gelap, matanya kesulitan melihat akibat cahaya panggung yang terlalu silau

Samar-samar memang tampak beberapa orang duduk di sana. Itu adalah kursi khusus Bakugou dan teman-temannya. Bagaimana bisa ditempati begitu saja?

Bakugou sedikit memajukan wajah, meneliti lebih jelas siapa yang menduduki di sana.

Penerangan panggung sedikit terpantul ke tempat itu. Mencetak siluet tipis tubuh mungil. Tampak seperti anak kecil. Mungkin perempuan, dengan wajah dan mata bulat. Duduk diam memeluk ransel putih.

Surai itu, lebat mengembang bagai brokoli. Bakugou sedikit familier dengan warnanya.

Bersamaan dengan suara pembawa acara yang perlahan menghilang, sekelebat ingatan tercetak jelas di kepalanya.

Benar, bagaimana mungkin Bakugou bisa melupakan orang itu.

Orang pertama yang berani menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang.

Bakugou tampak menggeram. Urat-urat kemarahan kembali muncul di kepalanya. "Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan di kursiku."

Kepala hijau itu hampir sukses ia hancurkan jika Kaminari dan si bodoh Kirishima tidak menyeret tubuhnya pergi. Mendapati makhluk menjijikan itu duduk tenang di kursi yang bahkan belum pernah ia duduki, Bakugou merasa dapat penghinaan besar.

Benar, urusannya belum selesai.

Seluruh penghuni aula bergumam heran melihat bintang utama mereka mendadak terdiam di atas panggung. Bahkan untuk kali ketiga, pembawa acara memanggil ulang namanya.

"Bakugou Katsuki. Untuk sambutan yang akan mengakhiri acara kita pada hari ini, seluruhnya kami persilakan."

Sesuatu tidak beres sedang terjadi. Rektor Aizawa memandang heran dari kursinya.

"Saudara Bakugou Katsuki?"

Di belakang, Kirishima dan Kaminari saling melempar pandangan. Lelaki itu sedari tadi tampak diam tidak bergerak. Namun, justru itu sinyal bahayanya.

"Kita harus ke sana."

Sigap, Kaminari menghadang tubuh Kirishima dengan tangannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Todoroki?"

Todoroki tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu sama diamnya dengan Bakugou. Namun, Kaminari dapat melihat sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah siratan cemas muncul dari matanya.

"Todoroki?"

Todoroki fokus pada punggung dingin di panggung itu. Diam, beku memandang lurus ke depan. Todoroki berusaha mengikuti kemana tubuh itu menghadap.

Lurus dari sini, dekat kursi rektor Aizawa, deretan kursi _VVIP_, ke arah seseorang yang menduduki kursi mereka. Todoroki berkeringat dingin. Ketika ia baru sadar apa yang tengah terjadi, Bakugou sudah tidak ada di atas panggung.

Todoroki langsung berlari mengejar. Kirishima dibuat terkejut bukan main.

"Hah? Ada apa?"

"Cepat susul!"

Kirishima secepat kilat berlari menyusul. Teriakan kencang gadis-gadis membahana di sekujur aula. Kehebohan tidak lagi bisa dibendung ketika Bakugou mendorong kasar orang-orang hingga terjatuh, menerkam siappaun yang menghalanginya.

Bakugou berdiri tepat di samping kursi rektor Aizawa. Matanya berkilat merah memandang kursi. Benar, kursinya memang diduduki oleh seseorang.

Wajah itu memandang terkejut ke arahnya. Tanpa ampun, Bakugou menarik tangan paksa tangan kecil itu hingga terjerembab. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya menjerit ketakutan.

Midoriya belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sebuah kekuatan besar menarik paksa tangannya hingga jatuh membentur lantai.

Lelaki itu mencengkeram tangannya begitu keras seperti ingin untuk mematahkan tulangnya. Midoriya meringis, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kursiku.'

Midoriya mendesis sakit. Ditatapnya mata yang berkilat penuh amarah itu. "Kursimu? Bukankah ini kursi—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI HAL ITU. YANG KUTANYAKAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KURSIKU."

Aula seketika senyap. Midoriya menahan napas. Lelehan hangat menyentuh ujung matanya.

"Jawab aku atau kubenturkan kepala bodohmu itu ke kursi."

Dalam remang-remang, Midoriya bersumpah dapat melihat kilatan mata yang memandangnya begitu mengerikan. Seakan-akan jika bergerak sedikit saja, sulutan emosi lelaki itu akan menghabisi nyawanya

Kedua tangannya mengigil. Bukan sebab cengkeraman kuat lelaki itu, melainkan aura membunuh yang dipancarkannya.

"Aku tidak salah."

Di tengah-tengah kesenyapan yang mencekam, suara lirih Midoriya membuat seluruh perhatian penghuni aula tertuju padanya.

"Aku tidak salah."

Wajah Bakugou mengeras. Ekspresi bodoh itu, wajah polos itu, selalu membuatnya ingin meludah. "Apa katamu."

"Aku tidak salah. Yang pertama, maafkan aku. Sungguh tidak tahu kalau ini adalah kursimu. Kami bertiga kekurangan kursi, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang datang menawarkan kami untuk duduk di sini. Orang itu tidak memberitahu kalau kursi ini milikmu. Aku hanya—"

"Dan jika waktu itu kau tahu kalau ini kursiku?" sela Bakugou. Lelaki itu makin mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Midoriya menarik napas. Sebelum menjawab, ia meredam rasa takut yang membanjiri tubuhnya. "Tentu aku tidak akan duduk di sini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Bakugou. Lelaki itu serak menahan emosi.

"Karena ini kursimu."

Kedua kalinya. Bakugou melihat kilatan cahaya membara. Hanya sekian detik, namun itu adalah satu-satunya mata yang berani menantang dirinya. Mata yang bahkan tidak bisa ia tiru.

Seisi aula dibuat heran dengan suara tertawa Bakugou yang tiba-tiba tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu terbahak keras hingga setitik air menyentuh sudut matanya.

"Kau tau? Dari semua yang kau punya, aku paling benci mata bodohmu itu."

Jika Bakugou bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini, lelaki itu akan menemukan sepasang mata yang menatap tajam dengan kilatan merah penuh amarah. Orang normal pasti memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengannya.

Midoriya meringkuk di bawah sini sendirian. Menghadapi emosi tidak masuk akal lelaki itu.

Dari sini Todoroki dapat merasakan amarah Bakugou yang meluap-luap. Sangat jarang lelaki itu menatap lawannya begitu lama tanpa melakukan apapun. Biasanya Bakugou langsung akan menghajar tanpa basa-basi. Ini sungguh tidak biasa. Namun, justsu itu yang membuatnya waspada.

Todoroki secepat kilat naik ke atas, ke deretan kursi pertama. Ke tempat temannya memancarkan aura mencekam.

Para mahasiswi menjerit ketakutan. Midoriya refleks menutup mata ketika sebentar lagi kepalan tangan itu akan mendarat buas ke kepalanya.

Lewat beberapa detik, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada rasa sakit atau teriakan para mahasiswi. Midoriya membuka mata. Yang terjadi di depannya sungguh membuat tercengang.

Bakugou menoleh. Menatap dingin seseorang yang menghadang tangannya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan."

Todoroki diam. Belum melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin memukulmu. Lepaskan."

Todoroki memandang Midoriya yang meringkuk di bawah sana, melepas pegangannya pada Bakugou. Menarik tangan pemuda berambut hijau lembut itu mendekat ke sampingnya.

Melihat itu, Bakugou sampai membulatkan mata.

Kini, posisi Bakugou dan Todoroki saling berhadapan. Dengan Midoriya yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh lelaki pendiam itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini," tanya Bakugou. Terlalu banyak hal membingungkan baginya.

"Dia tidak salah, Bakugou. Akulah yang—"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, _halfboy_ sialan. Minggir, urusanku dengannya belum selesai."

Todoroki pasang badan melindungi Midoriya. Tubuh mungil itu dipaksa berlindung di balik punggungnya.

Bakugou semakin dibuat geram.

"APA YANG SALAH DENGAN KEPALAMU? AKU BILANG MINGGIR!"

Para mahasiswi seketika histeris ketakutan melihat Bakugou menggeram dengan marahnya. Todoroki tahu, lelaki tidak main-main. Bakugou memang marah besar.

"Ini peringatan terakhir. Minggir, Shouto."

Todoroki membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Bakugou memanggil namanya.

Ini pertanda buruk.

Todoroki menoleh ke seseorang yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. Surai hijau lembut itu tampak berusaha tegar. Namun, gemetar kecil tubuh itu tetap tidak bisa diabaikannya.

Ini hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman. Todoroki harus segera menyelesaikannya.

"Bakugou, dengar. Aku menjumpainya berdiri sendirian sesaat sebelum aku menaiki panggung. Dia tidak kebagian kursi. Aku menyuruhnya duduk di sini karena memang kita tidak menempatinya, bukan? Aku tidak tahu kalau—"

"SIAPA YANG PEDULI SOAL ITU? AKU HANYA BILANG KAU MINGGIR DARI DIRINYA!"

Todoroki secepat kilat menghindar dari pukulan kuat Bakugou yang mengincar kepalanya. Lelaki itu sudah terlalu kalut. Todoroki buru-buru menyuruh Midoriya untuk menjauh darinya.

"Kau bisa berlari ke pintu keluar, kan."

"T-Tapi, Todoroki-san."

"Cepat. Menjauh dari sini."

Midoriya gelagapan kebingungan. Todoroki masih terus menghindari serangan-serangan Bakugou yang mengincar kepalanya. Midoriya sangat ingin membantu lelaki itu, namun instingnya berkata lain.

Bakugou Katsuki sangat berbahaya saat ini. Lebih berbahaya dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

**Next to Part VI**

* * *

**Quote of Today**

"_Menjadi lemah tidak memalukan. Yang memalukan adalah terus-terusan menjadi orang yang lemah."_

-Midoriya Izuku.

**A/N:**

Langsung up 4 bab sekaligus wkwkwk.

Sampai sini, mungkin sedikit makan waktu lama untuk update. Karena Felly mau garap projects bkdk yang lain. Jadi, ditunggu aja yahh.

Anw aku kaget banget dapet notif reviewers pertama. Enggak nyangka bakal dapet reviews secepat itu, kukira bakalan krikkrik ini ff wkwkwk.

Untuk **Guest**, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyempatkan buat reviews. Aku liatnya seneng banget loh, bisa dapat reviews pertama secepat ini. Makasih!

Dan benar kata kamu, dunia fanfiksi bakudeku di indonesia tergolong sangat sepi. Mengingat di luar sana ff bkdk bertebaran, sampai banjir-banjir. Liat fandom indo memang bikin nangis darah haha. Tapi itu bukan berarti gak ada penulis indo yang nulis bkdk. Kebanyakan mereka emang prefer nulis di fandom luar. Temen banyak yang lebih suka nulis ff bkdk english ketimbang indo. Mungkin karena sadar emang di tanah air sendiri, dunia fanfiksi bkdk sepi gila haha. Tapi bukan Cuma bkdk sih ya, benar kata kamu. Fandom bnha memang sepi di sini hwhwhw. Padahal di luar, bkdk rame banget yaa. Felly sampe pusing sendiri kebanyakan asupan. Lucu-lucu lagi. Ada yang bikin adaptasi drakor, musik, anime kek dari Given, segala bikin travel version haha. Kreatif shippers-shippersnyaaa

Nah, yang indo jangan mau kalah, dong. Yukk, sama-sama kita ramaikan pasar bkdk lokal.

Bkdk semakin heboh dan rame semenjak rilis cover movie kedua bnha. Yang udah kek wedding banner bkdk haha. Jadi, it's time to shine! Bkdk sudah harus bersinar lagi! Kita punya hori-sensei yang _katanya_ pro gila sama bkdk. Hwhw

Anw, di tw lagi rame banget tuh yang heboh sama #celebrateBKDK dan bkdk month, sudah tau belum? Agustus disebut-sebut jadi bulan bkdk karena ya itu tadi, heboh perkapalan bkdk gegara rilis trailer movie kedua bnha. Dan yang bikin felly seneng, itu bkdk bangettt. Bukan dkbk. Tapi asli, BakuDeku! Yash!

Sampai sini, boleh kita anggap bkdk canon basic dari Horikoshi-senseinya langsung?

wkwkkwkwkw

Makasih! Felly tunggu tanggapan dari kalian, ya!

**Fellycia Azzahra**


End file.
